WHERE MY HEART IS
by mybadd
Summary: The beginning of something between Bonnie and Tyler.This story is written from theirs and a small amount Damon's POV. It's tells the story of Tyler and Bonnie and all of the obstacles they faced to finally be together. I sincerely hope you enjoy it !
1. Chapter 1, 2 & 3

Disclaimer: All characters and some story situations are the property of the cw. May contain **spoilers. **

Characters: Bonnie B. & Tyler Lockwood

**_it begins _... **

**Chapter 1: Tyler's POV**

**"**We are gathered here today, to say goodbye to Mayor Richard Lockwood. Beloved husband, devoted father, respected officiant and trusted friend."

We're sitting here on this lawn in the damp, frigid air, and for _WHAT ? _It went on and on. The preacher going on and on; in that grating monotone voice of his. I could rip my hair out ! And then his. Along with his eyes, arms and then his tongue, for spouting such untruths about my father. I mean... ok. Don't get me wrong, maybe at one time my dad had been the epitome of parental and marital excellence... sometime before I was born, that is. I don't even think I can recall a time when he had actually been kind to me.

Someone else gets up to speak now. A woman. "Richard was a great man ...", she too is speaking as though my dad were an angel, and not the beast-like man who raised me.

I scrub my hands down my face. Maybe I'm trying, in vain, to wipe off some of the crap that's shooting out of people's mouths ! I don't know. I glance over at my mom. Her eyes are puffy and red rimmed from all the crying she's been doing- since we got here. I have to applaud her. At least she's keeping up appearances. I for one could care less.

_Man, I feel like hitting something _! All this- the stares, the crying, the false condolances ... **It's Too much !** I feel my anger rising. What the hell was wrong with me. "I gotta get out of here." I feel myself stand; and then movement. No one tries to stop me, not even my mom. I think she expected it. I get to the edge of the woods and stop. I feel eyes on me. So, I turn. Seeing the same faces, listening to a man speaking at the podium, I apparently go unnoticed- as usual. But, I know someone or something is watching me. So, I turn and keep walking. I walk until I don't feel those eyes on me. Until I can't hear anything, but my own breathing. Til I find myself deep in the woods. Alone. As always.

**Chapter 2: Bonnie's POV**

I don't know why I even came here. Too many memories and emotions crushing me. Images of Grams flooding my mind. I see her as she walks up the stairs for the last time. Her telling me that she was ok... but, I knew. In my heart, I knew. I came upstairs to check on her- bring her tea... seeing her lying there so peaceful; then not being able to wake her... I wanted to fix it - I _**needed**_ to fix it ! I couldn't fix it. _I feel like screaming _! My head is pounding. I rub at my temples, and a hand gently touches my shoulder " Bonnie ? You ok ?" Elena asks. I look up seeing her and Stefan's worried faces. I look around. I spot Tyler just as he's running a hand down his face. He looks so tired. He and his father never got along (Not like Grams and I). So much animosity between those two. My heart breaks for him. " Bonnie ?"... Elena again. I slowly turn to her; suddenly my eye catches movement. Far off into the trees, just over Matt's shoulder, out of sight - Damon. Upon seeing him, so much hurt and hate courses thru me, that it scalds my throat. Looking back to Elena, I answer her honestly "No. Elena. I'm not. I have to get out of here." I get up and head in the opposite direction.

I spy for Tyler. He's gone. I can't say that I blame him. I head for the solitude of the woods to calm myself (my powers being tied to my emotions and all), I thought it for the best. That's when I feel it. I'm being watched. I feel the presence of two beings. One's essence icy the other hotter than fire. Neither one good. I need to move- fast. I walk as fast I can. The farther away I get from all the death and sadness, and the feeling of being dissected, the better I am. I breathe a little easier. Wait... What is that ?... Crying. The sound is so pained, that I long to cover my ears. But, I move towards the sound, as if being pulled.

I follow it until a figure comes into view. A man, kneeling amidst fallen and broken tree limbs. His head is hung low and his hands... there scarred and bloody. I approach him slowly. Upon hearing me he raises his head. It's Tyler ! I run over to him. He just stares at me as if in a trance. " Tyler ...? Hey ..." I say as I fall beside him on the ground. He blinks, eyes coming into focus. There's so much pain in their depths, that I am at a loss for anything to say. And I realize, that I don't need any. I reach out with both arms and hug him. He tenses, at first and then relaxes, clinging to me. I think he found some semblance of peace, there in my arms that afternoon.

No coddling, no stories, no falsities. Just peace of mind. But, no peace lasts for long... for there in the deepest part of the forest- I felt it. The eyes on me.

**Chapter 3**

After I saw that Tyler was going to be ok, I decided to head for home. throughout our entire exchange, I hadn't forgotten those eyes were on me. When I had gotten far enough away, I yelled " YOU CAN COME OUT NOW !

"Is it time for my counseling session, Dr. Benett ? I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty of supplying my own kleenex. I'm pretty sure Toto cleaned out your entire stock." Damon said, sarcasm dripping off every word. "What do you want Damon ?" " A tan. he says sniffling, and wiping his eyes with a tissue, "But no matter how hard I try, I just can't seem to get that naturally golden glow." He whinnes and pretends to wipe a tear from the corner of his eye; and then there's that damn smirk._ I can't stand it ! " Your an Ass !" I say. _Not trying to hide my disgust. "Ya, well, ... What can ya do ?" he shrugs. " Leave me alone, ok. I'm not in the mood for you, or your bitchy attitude ! Why are you following me anyway ?" "Well, excuuuse me. Why are you so untrusting of me, Bonnie ?..." Furrowing my brow in irritation, I take a few deep breaths. _He can't get under your skin, if you don't let him._

"Hey now, take it easy there _Bellatrix. _I see that look in your eyes. You know, since we're in a wooded area and all, I'd suggest you keep the flames to a minimum. If you really must know, Dearest Bonnie, I'm actually here to protect you from yourself; **and** from your jockstrap boyfriend with the puppy-dog-eyes." says Damon, leaning back against a tree. "Tyler ? He's never done anything to you, that would warrant your stalking him." He takes a few steps towards me, and I move away. "Poor guilless Bonnie. I'd tip my hat to you, but alas, I'm not wearing one. Your neivete rivals that of Caroline, but we both know that she's a _**"Special"**_ case." he said, smiling. Shaking my head, at his utter lack of decorum, "I'm leaving." I tell him , and start walking away at top speed. The need to get some distance from him is palpable. I think I'd gotten about 15 feet, before I felt a gust of air, and then two strong hands grab my shoulders from behind. Damon pulls me backward, flush against his body. His voice at my ear "That guy is not someone you want to get too comfortable with. That night; Founder's Day, in the basement of that building, I saw his father get his neck _snapped_ ! Then 2 minutes later, get up, dust himself off and try to escape." " The night they rounded up all the vampires. Well,... maybe he was-" " He was **Not** a vampire. I know this for a fact; he was something much worse. I did a little_ sniffing_ around, and Lockwood's seemingly, squeeky clean family ancestry, is about as filthy as it gets. You need to be extremely careful." I was fast growing tired of this conversation, " Why should I believe you ?... I said, feigning skepticism. Even though my heart rate had picked up speed. " You attacked me. You lie for your own personal gain. You kill _Indiscriminately_-" " I told you. You helped save my life, and that I owed you one. I meant what I said... and like you always say, 'I'm helping Elena.', right ?"

He moves, so we are now face to face. His shock blue eyes to my green ones "I **know** you here the truth in my words. Think about it: the violent mood swings, his parents always wanting him home at night- _especially_ after he has one of his fits... like they're afraid he might seriously hurt someone- or that someone might find out something they don't want them to. He was in the drivers seat the night of the accident, and while Caroline was hospitalized for internal injuries... he came out of it without a scratch. I'm telling you, do some research. I believe your Grams' grimoire is a great place to start." He flashes to a spot 20 feet away. " Just ... stay alert. I don't think he knows what he is, and might not know how to control it. Oh and- side note; I'm not the only one watching."

And with that, he was gone.

The next day I got out Grams' grimoire and did the research that Damon was so persistant that do. The only thing that I found [with some of the clues given to me by Damon], was a chapter on Werewolves. By the end of the day, I decided that I had to figure out a way to help Tyler. If he was indeed a Werewolf, and his parents had kept him in the dark about it (which was completely selfish, and sooo totally something they would do !), then I needed to tell him. Together we could make this right. If there was even a _way_ to do that. If the information I read was correct, it says the the transformation usually happens when the said werewolf comes of age. Did it mean 18 or 21?, How long would the transformation take ? I had no way of knowing. Tyler was 17, and if my memory serves me, he was going to turn 18 in a week. Then we didn't have alot of time. What was I going to do ? I would _Not_ let him turn into a killer, like a certain vampire I know.

That Tuesday, I ran into Tyler at school. He looked like he might be coming down with something. " Hey... your not looking too hot." "Yeah, It's probably nuthin'... Listen, Bonnie... um... I just wanted to Thank you for, being there..." he said. Was it just me, or did he seem a bit embarrassed, or dare I say it... _shy_. Wow Tyler Lockwood, shy ! This was a moment of epic proportion. "No problem. We're friends. right. I would do the same for Elena. Caroline, Matt ..." I said nodding. Why do I feel like the biggest jerk right now? Maybe it's because he looks like he got hit in the stomach. "Yeah. Right. I know." he said. I feel like hidding under a rock or something. There's an awkward moment of complete silence, then "You wanna walk to English class ? ..." "Sure." I said. Wondering if it was normal to feel so completely unafraid of a guy who might be a potential werewolf. "I need to get there before everyone else; get the paperwork I missed. Still need the classwork though." he said. "You know, I have the notes ... If you want them..." "Yeah. Saves me some of the trouble of asking somebody I don't like." he gave me the strangest look when he'd said that, almost as if ... nah. I dismissed the thought. We entered the class and Tyler went to retrieve his assignments, while I took my seat and prepared the notes for him to copy. We talked a bit between his writing and my explaining the work. He talked a little more about how was feeling lately, and how his mom and some of his other friends had been treating him. I talked a little about Grams and my dad. The more we discussed the more I started to see a difference in him. I really liked the person that Tyler was. Strong willed and loyal, if a tad arrogant and pompus to say the least. As the class filed in, He took his seat at the back of the room, I realized that I still hadn't talked to him about the wolf thing. I couldn't yet bring myself to do it. He's been through so much, that I couldn't take giving him something else to add to his growing list of regrets. But it had to be done. I just didn't know when the right time would be. I see that he is giving me a small smile. I smiled back.

The next couple of days passed with a casual, 'Hello" or 'See you later.' in the halls, in classes or during football and cheerleading practices. Pretty soon, I swear I could feel him nearby, or watching me. I swear the force of his stares alone made my whole body feel as if it was bathed in the heat of the sun. I would glance around and, sure as hell, my eye's locked with Tyler's. I'm so glad that most times, I have a chair beneath me. Like that day in calculus. "Psssst." I throw an inquiring look at Caroline, who mouths " You ok? " I nod, but she notices the heat in my cheeks. " Your face is flushed..." I just roll my eyes at her and turn back to the professor.

That friday I decided to tell Tyler about what I'd learned of him and his family. I ran into him in the school parking lot. " Hey Bonnie !" "Hey." Was it me, or did he look even worse today ? "Caroline and Matt are planning a party for my birthday next weekend, at the MYSTIC GRILL. You coming ?" " Yeah, absolutely... Tyler listen, I have to t-" "Here's the info..." he began, and as he handed me the paper, he stumbled and when I grabbed his arm to steady him- Oh My God !

His skin felt as if it were on fire ! I felt as if I'd been shocked. My knees buckled and arms go around me. A barage of visions asail me, so fast, I couldn't even process them all ! I hear screaming, howling, bones snapping. I see blood ! I feel intense pain- not mine- I realize. There's an intense anger; hate... Why is it so freaking _Hot_, all of a sudden ! My skin feels like its melting ! Now, shallow breathing; a full moon, flames... then, heat ... bodies intertwining- _Is that me !_ Reddish-gold eyes ...

"Bonnie ?" I hear my name and open my eyes. When did I close them ? "Are you alright ? Your sweating ?" I wipe at my forehead "Huh ?.." I look up at Tyler. I swear his pupils have gotten larger, and is that yellow in his irises ? "Your eyes ..." I breathe. He blinks and it's gone. We just stare at each other; for seconds or minutes- I'm not counting. He looks down at my chest; it's like he can either see or hear my heart beating. It's deafening to my own ears ! His brown eyes slide back up to my face. Did he see everything I just saw !

"I'll see you next week." he says and let's me go. I watch him as he walk to his car. As I do I catch a glimpse of black hair, bright blue eyes and pale skin. My eyes dart to that direction, and Damon is nowhere to be seen.


	2. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday, dear Tyler, Happy Birthday to you !_

I watch as Tyler blows out his candles, everyone cheering. He looks fatigued tonight; his usually tan skin is pale, his cheeks are slightly hallowed, and he looks as though he hasn't slept in a week. To be fair, he's holding his own quite well. After the parking lot incident, I decided to pay him a visit at home, since there were only 2 days left- by my calculations "Hello. Is Tyler home ?" I said to the surly maid Mrs. Everton. "Mr. Lockwood is not to recieve any guests. He has taken to his bed, by order of Mrs. Lockwood. Good day." and she closes the door. I tried again the next day too, but to no avail. By Monday, the rumor going around, was that Tyler was on his death bed and his mom was keeping him hostage until he croaked. So she could gain his half of the inheritance. I was on edge that day, checking the internet, and newspapers for any recent animal attaks. If his mom was smart, she had him hidden safely away. I didn't hear news on him for the next four days, even Matt, his bff came up empty when asked for updates. Caroline was worried her party was going to be cancelled; but she was also concerned for Ty's well being, of course.

Saturday, I woke up with a feeling ... I can't explain it, It's like something compelled me to go down to the kitchen. Searching, my eyes went to the calendar and looked up the next full moon. It was tonight. But, Tyler had already turned 18 now, and was a few years off from 21. Times like this, I wished I could talk to Gramms. The phone rang. "Hello ?..." "Good Morning." I almost sank to the floor, "Tyler ! Are you alright ? What... Where hav... ?" there's really no way to say '_Have you turned into a Werewolf lately ?' _Without receiving some harsh criticism. "I take it your one of the many who thought my mom was holding me for randsom." He laughed. The sound was relieving to hear. "I called to find out if you were still coming tonight ? Cause... I-I wanted to talk to you, about something." "Ok... Ok. Yeah. I'll be there around 9." I said. "Ok then. See you there... Bye." "Bye."

So here I was, after two hours twenty minutes, 1 burger, 8 conversations and several drinks

later. We hadn't spoken really, since he's the guest of honor and all, Caroline's been parading him around like a float in the Miss Mystic Fall pageant ! She takes him over to a group of giggling sophmore girls, for pictures. Shaking my head, I smile.

"So. I see you haven't heeded my advice ... " Here we go again. Sighing loudly "What, Damon ? No blood banks to raid ? They must be fresh outta pigs blood. Although, if wanted, you could just make your own personal stock ! - Were you even invited to this party ?" A low chuckle, "That's cute." he replied, and then I feel his hand slide up and down my spine. Startled [and pissed] that he could be so blatantly rude, I spun to face him. "Don't tou-", He took the advantage by taking my arm and backing me into the nearest corner. _I can't stand him ! _His eyes bore into me, "My dear little witch, have you figured out yet, what your friend is ?" he asks playing with a lock of my hair. I hate it when he does that. It makes me extremely nervous. He goes on saying "I mean, look at him... " I glance at Tyler "you can see how completely primative he is. I don't know what Vicki saw in a mangy mongrel like that ? She confided in me,' he continues, while brushing his hand across my cheek. "told me things about the way he treated her. How possessive and angr -" "What are you doing ?" I ask him while Matt and Stefan try to calm Tyler down. "I said I'm cool !" Tyler exclaimed, pushing them both out of the way, just as his mom walks in. She goes over and whispers something to him. He storms into the kitchen, her at his heels.

"What did you hope to accomplish, by that ?" I demanded to know. Meanwhile, Caroline and Elena were bombarding their mates with questions, about what just happened, Stefan gave Damon a disapproving look. He just waved at him and smiled. "Just proving a point my lovely." "I'm not your anything."

Laughing he tucks my hair behind my ear, "My fun here is over." As he's walking away, he turns and says "If I were you, I'd go mingle over by the kitchen. I hear women dish lots of juicy gossip in there." With a wink, he wonders over to his brother to, undoubtably, recieve a very stern lecture about instigating.

"God, your just like your father.' "Mom, please." "It's a good thing I stopped by. I saw that little display you put on. I told you, I didn't approve of your attending this thing, and _Why_, were you going to pick a fight with the young man ?"

The room was starting to spin. I'd been feeling like crap lately. After that day with Bonnie in the parking lot... I've been off my game. After I touched her hand, I saw strange things in my head.

When I got home, I tried to do some homework, but I couldn't concentrate. And, I'm not even joking about this, I swear, I could hear my mothers voice from my bedroom. She was in the foyer _**downstairs **_on her cell phone. That night I kept having this feeling, like something was looming. Coming for me... And that when it did...

Every night afterward, I woke up sweating, and my skin; it felt as if it were peeling from my bones ! It was this weird crawling feeling, like something was just beneath the surface, and wanted out. Why is it so _loud_ in here, I'm hearing things I around me, but not seeing anything... wait, when did the light come on ? I know I turned it off. I checked it, the switch was in off position. But I can see so clearly, as if it were on !

By monday, I decided to tell my mom about what was happening to me. She told me to stay home from school that day. That she'd get a doctor to check on me. No doctor came. Night after night the symptoms went on like this. Each night worse and worse, til I was vomiting as soon as I awoke. Sometimes, screaming in pain. I had already been out of school almost 3 days. So, I was surprised that no one came to see me, and still even more surprised that no doctor was sent. I started noticing that each morning my already volatile temper, became more and more explosive. More arguments, more fights. The longer this went on, the more my mom tried to keep me in the house. "You should cancel the party. You don't need to be out. Your father would say the same." she said.

"All the more reason to have it." I replied.

Now, I'm not so sure. I was already on edge, and now, after seeing Salvator with his hands on Bonnie, and the look on her face... I tell you, I wanted his throat ripped out for everyone to see ! "Tyler !" she called "Yes, mother." I said in a clipped tone. "You need- No, you have to calm down... I don't believe this. I knew better than to let you out of the house. You attract too much attention to yourself. We're leaving. Now !" she hissed. "What ! **We're **not leaving anywhere." "Oh,

I see your under the impression that I'm asking you. I didn't ask. Since you don't know how to behave like a _normal_, _**civilized **_human being, I'm telling you, let's go !" she ordered.

My heart was hammering at my ribs. One second I was gripping the counter, and the next, I was in her face. "I'm not leaving. And _you_, weren't invited.' where was that growling coming from ?

"Your free to leave. Get Out !" "Tyler..." , she was going to say more, but her next words died on her lips. Shock, horror and mortification crossed her features "Listen, it's going to be midnight soon. If I were you, I would get home. Especially, if you truly care about your friends." She searched the clock on the wall and then back to me. Slowly, she inched away from me and out the door, like she was scared of me.

If it weren't possible for me to feel any worse,... Rest assured, I did.


	3. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

After Mrs. Lockwood left, I waited a few minutes for Tyler to collect himself, before I went in. I wanted to catch him in a good mood, but things don't always turn out the way you think they will. When I walked in, he was still facing the door, with his shoulders slumped and his forehead pressed against the wood. He seemed to be controlling his breathing. I stood near the counter " Hey... You don't look too hott." He turned abruptly "Bonnie. Hi."said, walking unsteadily, over to me. "Too much to drink ?"

"Nah. Too much drama. It's just ... It seems like my life has become one tragic drawn out soap opera, ya know.' he sounded so sad, how would he take the news I was about to tell him ? "Yeah. I know what you mean, it's almost ... Anti- climactic, in a ways. If that makes any sense." "It does,' Tyler said. "Tyler ... I have to tell you something, and I'm ... not sure how your going to take it." I began nervously. This wasn't going to go down well, I could see it. His expression went from- sad to happy, then hopeful to Oh No !- in a matter of minutes. "Um, listen Bonnie, I'm sorry, but I should get going. I'm not feeling too good."

"Do you have a fever ?' I asked putting my hand to his forehead. He closed his eyes. "Your burning up !', I glanced at the clock, it's 11:33pm. No time for tact; maybe bluntness was needed ? Taking a deep breath, "Alright, Ty, listen to me. Your dad, he never got to tell you-" he was shaking his head; heading for the door. "Don't wanna talk about him." was all he said before he lost his balance and held on to the counter for support. "I'm sorry, but you _need _to hear this, whether it bothe-" "What I _need_, is to go home. Ok." once again trying to make it to the door, and wasn't able to make it on his own. So I put an arm around him, and sat him down on a stool. "If your that hard pressed to leave, then I'll drive you." "Bonnie-" he tried to argue, "Your in no condition to drive anywhere; you can barely stand. So, keys ?..." I held out my hand, while, resigned, Tyler fished in his pocket and handed me the keys. "Be right back."

To avoid any unwanted inquiries from guests, I went and found Matt. "Hey Matt. Look, Tyler's not well-" "I knew it ! I asked him if he was feeling up to this and he told me he was fine. You saw how bad he looks. Does he need to go to the hospital ?" "No. No hospitals. He's just a little exhausted; too much excitement after being sick for so long. I'm going to make sure he gets home. Are you and Caroline ok to finish up here ?" "Of course. We'll ask Elena and Stefan, if they can stay for clean up ... Keep me posted." "I will." I gave him a hug and headed back to the kitchen. Grabbing Tyler, who looked close to passing out, we left quietly thru the back. We were in the car, buckled up and on the road in no time. I figured there was no way we'd make it to the Lockwood estate, find someone who knew what to do [if they even knew about this at all] and have Tyler secured, before midnight. So, I had to get him somewhere far enough away, so that we wouldn't be heard or spotted by passerby. "Thank you, again." he whispered, after about 5 minutes in the confines of the car. "No problem..." Shooting a quick glance at him, his head lolled back against the seat. "About, what I was trying to tell you before, " "You mean the conversation I didn't wanna get into ... And still don't, by the way." he said turning to me. "I'm not trying purposly to upset you. There are things your father should've told you, before he passed. And, for whatever the reason, he didn't." I kept my eyes trained on the road ahead, but, I could hear him shift in his seat. His breathing patterned had changed, becoming labored. "There's alot of stuff my dad never said ... If I let you tell me what your so _anxious _to say, will you change the subject ?" I pushed foward, "Your dad... He wasn't ... human, at least - not fully." I waited for his response. "Tell me about it." he said sarcastically. "This isn't a joke, okay. You don't have alot of time before ... you ... change. You see, your dad, he was ... a Werewolf, Tyler." that comment earned her a raised eyebrow, and then a smirk of disbelief. "Uh huh... And my mom, she a _werewolf_, too ?" "I don't believe so. The gene is produced in the males." "Yeah,... Ok. And Matt's a vampire. Oh, and Elena, she's related to the ghost of Christmas Past. Don't let me get started on Caroline and Jeremy !" "Don't be jerk. I'm trying to help you," "By bad mouthing my dead father ! I would expect that crap from Caroline ! Is that another rumor you heard ?" "No. I'm telling you the truth. So ... please calm down." "We're not talking about this _anymore_, I can't deal with it right now. Plus, it's the stupidest thing I've ever heard." We drove on in silence for a while.He stared out the window, hands fisted in his lap, a grimace on his face. Was he pain ? Well, if it was physical or emotional, it was hard to tell. I tried, yet again, "I know there are things happening to you, that are probably freaking you out ! And I know what that's like," I said. "believe me. I'm different too... I - Tyler ?..." was he even listening to her ? Peeking over, she saw that his throat was convulsing, as though he were going throw up. The dashboard clock read 11:54. I thought his conversion was going to take place exactly at midnight ? "Think I'm- going- to need a ho-spital." he choked out. I had to get out of plain sight, I saw a place nearby, "STOP-THE-CAR !" he was clutching at his neck now. I turned off the road, towards a field of grass, surrounded by a dense copse of large trees. If we could only get to their safety, then he could transform without anyone seeing us.

Before I'd pulled to a complete stop, Tyler had already launched himself out of the passenger side, hitting the ground and trying feverently, to get to his feet. Quickly shutting of the engine, I unfastened my seatbelt, threw open the door and raced to him. When I rounded the car, he'd already thrown up and was lying in fetal position. His whole body shaking. Seeing him so helpless, awakened something inside me. Resolve settled in and I knew, that whatever happened tonight, it was going to define who I was meant to be. What I was here for. I was meant to save him. In my heart I felt it.

I knelt beside him, thinking, I hope he'll realize that he's not in this alone. A passage in Gramms' grimoire, popped into my head, but when I opened my mouth to speak, that uneasy feeling from a few weeks ago, swept over me. It's here. "Tyler, come on, get up. Get up ! We have to move." I put his arm over my shoulders, using all my strength, aided him in standing. As we moved, I could've sworn I heard a growl ? Peering back over at the car; I saw nothing there. My whole body struggled to support his weight, but we had to keep going. He was weezing, and even though there was a slight breeze, you could literally see his breath in the air, as if it were 30 degrees out. I'd almost forgotten about the piece I read in the grimoire ! Might not be able to cure him, but I could help him to ease the pain of the transference. I used my free hand, and turned his face to mine "Hey, whatever happens now,... just let it. If you try and fight thru the fazing, it's only going to make it worse. Do you understand ?" I didn't wait for a reply, but only hope he heard me. We were a couple of feet off, when he doubled over, pitching us both to the ground. Tyler squeezed his eyes shut and screamed. When he opened them, they'd begun changing color. The tempid brown was getting lighter, turning the irises a yellowish gold, while the pupils leaked red into them.

Never taking my eyes off him, I crawled backward, and didn't stop, until my back hit the solidity of huge maple tree. I watched terrified, as he opened his mouth ... His teeth were elongating, along with his nails, making tearing sounds and causing them to bleed. I used my hand to cover my mouth, as a wave of nausea hit me.

Tyler looked as though he were using all of his remaining strength, to hold himself together- to halt what was happening- his body violently shook with the effort. He didn't listened to her. Damn it ! He had sweat and tears pouring down his face now. Eyes wide with fear and horror, searching for something - what ? And when they found me, my heart stopped...

He started clawing at the ground, trying to get to me. His voice, when it came out, it was broken. Sounding of that between, a dog whine and a human cry "Hel-p m-me, ... He reached for me "_please_..." he pleaded.

That undid me.

A sob [I tried to hold in] broke past my lips. Tears blurred my vision. I wanted, so badly, to hold him and make this better, like before. I raised my hand, preparing to touch his, but this part was something he had to go thru on his own.

So, I closed my hand, and lowered it to my side. Retreating back to the tree. "I'm sorry." I whispered. "Bon-" he managed to croak; right then, there was an audible _**CRACK**_. He grunted and dug his claws into the dirt as his spine snapped and began arching upward. He tried to get up, (two more deafening cracks) and his knees caved inward. More noise of bone grinding against bone; it was unbearable ! I covered my ears, with trembling hands. Letting out a shattering cry, he fell on all fours. His skin was taking on a darkish hue and hair started sprouting from his skin, rapidly distorting his features. When the faze was completed, what stood in front of me, was an 8 ft tall brown werewolf. That stood up, opened it's jaws (blood and saliva dripping from the fangs), and let out the most blood curtling roar I've ever heard.


	4. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- Damon**

Meanwhile...

"Hello, baby brother." Damon remarked, as he strolled into

The Mystic Grill "Wow ! After how many decades; now your seeking to domesticate ? Hmmm, never pegged you for a bussboy though. Garbage man, yes. But, never a bussboy." he smiled sardonically. Stefan stopped wiping down the table, long enough to regard his brother, "It's good to know your sense of humor is as sharp as ever. I forget sometimes, that you don't know what it means to help someone out of kindness. Never did.' said Stefan. "I thought you'd left Damon ?"

"Nah. I got hungry. There's only so much alchohol a vampire can ingest on an empty stomach. "

"First, keep your voice down. Second, you didn't have to drink anything- since you weren't even supposed to be here. After the problems you caused earlier, I assumed you'd completed your I'm-a-complete-asshole, quota for the day." Stefan always had a way of irking his nerves "Yikes. Touché. With biting comments like that ... Besides, **Lassie **is wound too tight. He needs to learn to be more 'wild'. He said, waving his hands for dramatic effect. 'Anyways, it's not as if I was hurting her. She obviously liked the attention, ... Who wouldn't." Stefan made one of his surly faces, clearly bothered. Looking around, someone was missing, " Speaking of which... Where is my favorite Witch ?" "You mean Bonnie ? Leave her alone Damon. Don't -" "I cannot _**believe **_this, jilted ! This was _his _party ! I mean, don't get me wrong, I feel bad- I Do ! But all I'm saying is, that if he wasn't feeling well-" they were interrupted by Caroline, who was jabbering animatedly, while going from table to table collecting discarded plates, and some that weren't (snatching them from people who were in mid-bite.). Matt followed close behind. "C'mon Caroline, give it a rest. He complained, 'Be happy he stayed for as long as he did ... Man, I hope he's okay ..." he finished; that comment more for himself than for her. Turning, he headed in the direction of the bar, trash bag in hand.

Wanting to find out what was going on the older Salvatore threw look at Stefan, and grinned. Reaching in his pocket, he withdrew a nickel, and tossed it at his brother. "For your time, my good man.' He laughed as Stefan caught the coin and open his hand to look at it. "Oh and you missed a spot. Go on now, chop chop. I wanna be able to see my reflection in that table." giving a small salute, he walked over to Caroline. Leaving a frowning Stefan in his wake.

"Hello, Caroline. Your looking ... _Snootier _than usual these days." pausing in the middle of picking up another plate, she looked him over and scoffed, saying "Who let you in ? I know I didn't." "Like I'd ever ask you for your approval to do anything." God she was irritating. She would've been a great trophy wife, he thought. Great looking, easy to manipulate, (among other things) not a coherent thought in her addled brain... if only she could learn keep her trap shut ! "No, matter. I actually came here to see my good friend Miss Benett. Where is she, by the way ?" She rolled her eyes, "She's not your friend ! She hates you. And anyways, she already left." Patience wearing thin, he wondered, if he drained her right now, the entire world would thank him. _Control yourself Damon_, he reminded himself. "I don't care about, nor did I ask you for your personal opinion ... But, since you love dishing it out it so freely, I'll humor you. Kinda like your friends, and boyfriend do. Pretend I'm listening." he knew he'd gotten to her- bullseye ! She was so insecure, it really wasn't that hard. "Whatever." she muttered under her breath.

_Where was Bonnie _?

It was a good thing that Lockwood kid's mom had come to take him home when she did.

He'd run into her as he was exiting the Sheriff's office. They'd got to chatting, and she'd told him about the party.

Compelling that idiot woman to go pick up her animal of son because he was a danger to innocent people; or rather one innocent person, was tough, but

mission accomplished. Now, if the woman had any brains, as soon as she got that moron thru the front doors, she'd have him drug to the nearest basement and chained up ! Adolecent werewolves were the devil to subdue. Besides, the kid looked like he was ready for the ICU. So it was home or the morgue. Either way, it was taken care of.

Then there was Bonnie. She was always trying to do the right thing, where her friends were concerned. But, trying to fix the werewolf, and not knowing what she was doing, was plain stupid.

He'd seen something in her expression, tonight when she looked at wereboy. A gentleness that has never been present, when she was around her other friends. That annoyed the Hell outta him ! And he made the decision right there, to show her, how potentially dangerous this guy could be. I'd seen enough incidents involving that kid, to know that just a little egging on would do the trick. And the jerk walked right into it.

Hopfully, she was back in her house, safe ... For the moment. "Soooo, did Bonnie go home ?..." Caroline shook her head, preparing to leave, when Matt walked up. "Bonnie ? Yeah. She left like, half an hour ago.' "Oh... too bad." "I know, she didn't look like she was having much fun anyway. But, that was nice of her to drive Ty home. H-" Damon cut him off, "Wait, _SHE DID WHAT _!" "What's it to you, anyw-" Caroline began, and he silenced her with a look. Matt continued, "Came and told me Tyler wasn't well, and she would make sure he got home. Don't know what happened to Mrs. Lockwood, though ..." Damon heard enough, and was already on his way toward Stefan.

"We need to go." "Where ? What's wrong ..." he asked "It's Bonnie. I'll explain on the way; can we go !" "Ok. Let me just," Elena came over "What about Bonnie ? What did you do ?" she accused "ME ? I, ... we don't have time for this." he told her. "Damon thinks she might be in trouble. We're going to check on her." Stefan said calmly. "I'm going. Please don't tell me to stay here, and don't look at me like that. She like my sister. If she needs help, I'm in. You know she'd do it for me." No arguement there. The three of them headed for the door. Not breaking stride for a moment, even when Caroline called out demanding _Who was going to finish cleaning up all this mess !_


	5. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I stood my ground, even as he descended upon me. The ground reverberating with every step he made, making some of the leaves on the trees surrounding us, fall to ground like snow. I started noticing his claws; how they were as sharp as carving knives. Then my mind started to think, _what would happen if those claws got hold of me ? Would I die quickly or would the pain linger, like salt in an open wound ? _No. He won't hurt me. Tyler's still in there, somewhere. So, if I truly believed that, then why was I shaking so damn badly ? Now only 2 feet away, he roared again, swinging out at me. I ducked right on time. His nails embedded in the tree where my head had been, grabbed hold of a chunk of bark, ripped it out and crushed it to splinters. I screamed as the debrit fell all over me, so much that I had to use my hands to shield my face.

He took another step towards me and I tried, carefully to stand. As I did, I got a better look at him.

The body resembled a mix between a human and a wolf; all muscle, sinew and bone. His fur was dark brown- almost black, with fresh blood matted in it. His face looked completely inhuman, no trace of the man who'd stood in front of me moments before. He was in all aspects... an animal. And the way he was staring at me !... In the depths of his eyes, there was no emotion. Even with my wicken abilities, I could not feel the presence of his human side. The realization made my stomach drop. What am I going to do ! If I can't get thru to him... there's a very real chance I'll die tonight. No one even knows where we are. _I should've listened to Damon. Maybe he was right ?... _What am I thinking ! No. Damon's wrong. I **will **save Ty. Or die trying !

"Tyler ..." I said softly. Looking in his eyes, I tried to reach for him. He snorted; heated breath misting the air. "Okay... I'm sorry,' I lowered my hands a fraction, not wanting him to feel threatned by me. "I not here to hurt you... I wanna help you. Will you let me do that ?..." Those damn tears started again, I hated being so vulnerable. But,

I hoped that if in seeing them and hearing the words I spoke, he would understand how much I ... "I was there for you before,... remember ?' He cocked his head to the side, as if he understood. Did he ? "I held you, and made everything better... please remember." Taking a risk, I took a step foward, to try and get closer - too soon. Immidiately, he reacted, but not in the way I'd hoped. Barking, he lunged, causing me to fall backward; I slammed into the trees' trunk. He was directly in front of my face, he reeked of blood. _Oh God ! This is it. _I was crying earnestly now. Fangs beared, he hovered over me. Then slowly he grasped my face and neck, his nails cutting my skin. _Keep trying !_

"Tyler, **please **! If your in there, I need you to listen to me. You're not a killer, or an animal. Your my friend, and I ... I'll show you." Closing my eyes, I touched his face. Sending all the memories and feelings I had directly to him.

**Part 2**

I let go of every single thought I had of him. From past to present. Every class, birthday, party, school play, game day. All the sadness, joy, laughter and tears. When I tried to break the link, however, I couldn't. And during my panic, I lost control of the situation. Letting loose a flood of images and emotions I shouldn't have. My fears came to the surface. Those of death and loss, lonlieness and heartbreak. Then the one I'd so wanted to keep hidden ... the night Damon attacked me.

Ty broke the connection when he pulled away from me. Drained, I leaned against him, he didn't push me away. When I looked back into his face, I knew he knew me. That he wasn't nor would he ever purposly harm me (I almost started crying, again !). "Tyler ... can you understand me ?' He seemed uncertain, but blinked and made a sort of huffing sound. "Thank God ! I want you to come with me. I can't protect you here, somebody might see us. We have to go." He wasn't moving, and I noticed his ears had picked up a noise somewhere in the distance. I placed a hand on his chest over his heart, he glanced down "Please. Let's go... I can't force you to come with me."

Then so much happened, so

fast ! Ty began sniffing the air, eyes darting left and right. The hairs on his hackles raised, snarling, he maneuvered until I was pressed between him and the maple. If my hand hadn't been on him applying force, he would've crushed me. "What- What's wrong ?" sensing my worry, he glared at me, then over to the left. Recognition dawned. That presence from the day of the funeral, it was here ! I'd felt it earlier, but, during the commotion, I'd completely forgotten.

"Why must you always get yourself into the most compromising of situations." Damon said, standing in attack stance. Tyler growled, and turning crouched slightly. A rustle of movement off to the right of Damon, and Stefan emerged taking position. A girl was running towards us, Elena. They'd brought Elena here ! "Damon, what the hell are you doing !' I yelled "Get out of here !" "Not without you, I'm afraid." he said in a deathly calm voice. His blue eyes bleeding to black, veins creeping out around them, fangs sharpening. Stefan taking on the same appearance. This is not happening ! Damon attacked first, making a grab at me. Ty swung and knocked him into the grass, where he slid, making a huge trench in the dirt. Stefan, a second later, jumped on Ty's back. He grabbed Stefan by the collar and threw him a couple of yards, he landed somewhere in the trees. Locking onto my wrist, Tyler lifted me off the ground "Aaaahhh !" I screamed. "Let her go !" from Stefan, who recovered himself and was preparing to attack again. "BONNIE !" Elena squeeled. Ty glanced at her, then at me, and threw me in her direction. The brothers shot at him in the same instance.

I landed, hard, by Elena's feet. The impact knocking the air out of my lungs. Helping me into a sitting position, "Bonnie ! Are you ok ?" Elena fussed. "We have to make them stop..." I told her thru gritted teeth. "What ! It could've killed you. What were you doing out here anyway ? And where's Tyler ?" While she questioned me, carnage was unfolding. There was biting, gashing, gouging, ripping, kicking and punching. I got up, preparing to help Tyler, when Elena grabs my arm, "You can't go over there !" I tried yanking out of her hold, but she wouldn't give, "ELENA ! This has to stop ! Before they all get hurt. Please let go.' she looked confused "I can't explain it to you right now, not without consequence. You have to trust me,... I know I shouldn't even ask that of you, but, it's important. Please ?... He's not a threat. I promise." she peered over at the vampires, still engaged in a battle no one was winning. "Your sure ?" "Positive." "Okay. How can help." she asked, "I need you to-" Another growl sliced through the night. Only this one deeper, omnious; commanding.

Their war never took pause, I believe the Salvators thought the sound came from Ty. It didn't and Tyler knew it, because he looked at me, pleading and fear shining in his golden eyes, _RUN ! _They said.

My heart hammered in my chest. It came for me. It was time.


	6. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

In that instant, pure fear coursed thru me. Whatever this thing was, its glowing red eyes were looking straight at me. I wouldn't run. I'd fight it head on. That's what Gramms would do. I waited until it decided to reveal itself to me. Gradually it stepped into the moonlight and an image formed. My lungs refused to cooperate. It was ... another, Werewolf. Not just any werewolf. This one was grey, two times bigger than Tyler, and it's aura permeated pure power and presence. Hate radiated from every pore. It's eyes seemed older- wiser. I knew then, that this fight I could not win. This was one fight my Gramms had not yet trained me for and I wasn't ready. "Elena, get-in the-car !" I choked out. She was in such shock, that she stood frozen with her mouth agape. "Bonnie, that thing is staring at you.", "The car. Get in the car. _NOW !_" I ordered. "I'm not leaving you here !" Tyler was beyond frantic when he couldn't get to me, so when Damon made to tackle him, in one deft movement he bent and grabbed him by the ankle. Hoisting him up, he turned in the older wolf's direction. Damon resisted only for a split second before, "STEFAN BEHIND YOU !" he yelled to his brother. "Stefan, don't !' Elena begged, but He'd already made a beeline for the creature. Using his agilty to his advantage; he flew at it landing punches to the face, chest and ribs; breaking bones with the force of his blows. In retaliation, it hit Stefan in the side, sending him sprawling on his back, a piece of his rib potruded thru his shirt. He shoved it back into place. "We have to do something !" she cried . "I'm about to." I answered. Using my abilities to connect my mind with the other wolf. Sending out the strongest mental link I could, one powerful enough to incapacitate a full grown immortal in less than a second. It didn't fight against it; I sensed it almost welcoming the intrusion, like it was waiting to confirm something. Unfortunately, to my shock and dismay, my initial target, remained unfazed. The spell took down Damon and Stefan instead. That wasn't supposed to happen ! They fell to the ground writhing- hands on their heads, as if they were suffering from the most excruciating headache. "BONNIE ! What the hell are you _doing ! _" screeched Damon. _Oh no _! ... "That should've worked !... I don't underst ..." My jaw dropped, my powers don't work on werewolves. And the beast knew it. And because of my ignorance, it now knew that I was a witch. Vampires down for the moment, Tyler tried to ram into the grey wolf at full speed to give Elena and I, a chance to escape. "RUN !" I yelled, and we took off towards Ty's car. I managed to get a peek over my shoulder. The larger wolf caught Tyler by the throat right before impact, raised him up and slammed him into the ground so hard, it shook . Leaving Ty lying in a crater the size of a small football field. Then it ran at us at break-neck speed. She and I threw ourselves into the car and locked the doors, "_Bonnie c'mon ! Hurry !" "I'm trying to !... Where are the damn keys !" _I know I left them in the car. Right ?...

"_Oh my God ! Get down !" _Elena said yanking me to the floor. A rumble, and then **BOOM ! **impact. All the car's windows busted out raining shards of glass everywhere. We screamed. That thing was on the roof ! Hearing us it stomped on it again. It compacted the car til there was no space to even inhale. I put my hand over elena's mouth. Ssshhhh ! I gestured as best I could, hoping that if we stayed quiet, he'd think we were dead and leave. No such luck. It got down from the hood, and proceeded to tip the car over, but just as quickly the we dropped back down. Loud scuffling sounds, followed by snarling, barking, pounding, and breaking, Tyler ! Stefan and Damon could also be heard shouting and cursing, the swiftness of their movements audible. Out of nowhere, the car door was ripped off it's hinges and I was pulled roughly from it, and tossed 7 feet, like a rag doll . This time, when my body hit the ground I saw stars- literally ! I couldn't get up, everything was spinning. Thru the haze I saw Damon on his knees, extracting a broken shard of glass from his stomach. The animal was attacking a livid Tyler, by bashing him onto the stump of a tree they had clearly leveled, while fighting. Ty uneffected, reached over and scorred the front of the older wolfs chest. It wailed in agony, blood cascading from it's wounds. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if Tyler got hurt. I can fix this, I thought. Holding my hand out, I attempted to set fire to the grey one- end this here and now ! My spell worked and a fire ignited ... surrounding **both **werewolves in a wall of flames. What did I do ! Noticing the fire display, Stefan seized the opportunity. He sped to the concaved vehicle pried the passenger door from the hinges took something out, and walked over carrying a frazzled Elena in his arms.

After successfully removing the glass, Damon appeared by my side as did the others. He lifted me into his arms. "We can't leave him here." I told them. Nodding in and out of conciousness. "We need to get going, I hear sirens." remarked Stefan. Damon sneered at me "_Glad _you listened to me, by the way," an edge creeping into his voice. "remind me to thank you later."

We moved so fast that I almost missed it. A sound that caused a lump form in my throat. A sound I'd heard once before, only this time it was different. This time it was for me... A tear slid down my cheek as a howl pierced the sky. Tyler's.

More to come. Please review. :)


	7. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Back at Elena's we all got cleaned up. While we treated our wounds, Stefan had to leave, since he's not really at ease with being around the sent of human blood; especially since his relapse a couple of months ago. Seated at the counter, I was icing my neck, my entire back was sore as hell. I was bruised in several places, with cuts and gashes on my arms, face [even my scalp, due to my altercation with Ty]. Damon stood watching me a few feet away. I couldn't read his expression; didn't really care to. I didn't give a damn if he was angry ! We'd left Tyler to fend for himself- after they'd tried to kill him- to then be barbequed alive in a fire I had caused ! Pathetic wasn't even the word to describe how I felt. I mean, what if he ... I started blinking rapidly so I wouldn't break down. Not here, in front of them. Or rather, not in front of _him_. "I can assist you with that, if you want." Damon was saying to me, as his brother entered the kitchen to finish caring for his girlfriend; bloodlust in check. "I repeatedly told you, I don't want you touching m-" He was at my back, snatching the ice pack away and tilting my head to the side, with a little more force than was necessary. I gasped in pain, "Your welcome, very much." he spoke as if he'd done me a great favor, "No thanks." I spat. He used those pale fingers of his, to move my hair and placed the pack further towards the crook of my neck. "That feel good ?" he asked, "Not particularly ... And don't get any ideas." "Trust me. Had I wanted to bite you, you'd've been face down on the counter a long time ago." he snapped. "Threatning me isn't winning you any awards or trophies right now. Nor is your trying to be a good samaritan. I still hate your guts." "I saved your ungrateful life, hocus pocus !" "I never asked you for your help !" yanking the ice pack from his hand, I stood.

"You little _witch _! You get yourself into these bone head situations where you think you know what your doing, **but you don't !** I've been around way longer than you. While **I **was dealing with creatures like them, **you **were still sucking back baby bottles !

Our conversation was becoming heated and loud, because the others were observing us with concern. "What's going on now ?" asked Stefan. "Nothing. Your brother's just being his normal cordial self." I said. Sneering, Damon came to stand in front of me, "Why do you think your lineage is almost non existant, hmmm. Perhaps it's because they, much like you, thought too highly of themselves and their abilities. That they were all powerful, when they in fact - weren't." "Damon that's enough.' Elena interjected. "Please you guys, it's late. Can we get some rest ? Bonnie, your staying over, right ?". Still boring a hole into Damon, I answered "No. I'm going home. I'll talk to you in the morning.' now I spoke to him "And _**you**_. Consider your debt paid. Now get outta my way." "Why can't you admit that your wrong ? You know he's dangerous. Admit it. " "Fine. You wanna know why ? Because in spite of his short comings, I know he's good. He can't help how he is, and it's not right that no one had the common decency to tell him. He's not some animal for you to put down ! He's a human being, and unlike you, he didn't choose to be this way. You knew full well what you were doing and yet, you continued- without shame or regret. **You **can't be saved. He still has a chance." I shoved past him, and then he latched on to my arm to stop me. I was in no mood for civility. Using the same mind link as before, he dropped to his knees and cried out. I leaned toward him, and spoke so only he could hear me "Stay away from me- _and_ Tyler. If I even feel your presence anywhere within a hundred feet of me, I will end you ! Do you understand."

I left him there. Stefan and Elena looking on, as I walked out the door and peoceeded on my way. "Make sure she gets home alright." she told Stefan. He kissed her forehead and swept from the room. "Are you gonna be ok ?" She then, addressed Damon, who was finally getting to his feet. "No." "You should go." and without another word, he vanished in the blink of an eye.

_After the fire mysteriously, extinguished, the other wolf disappeared. I honestly don't think he meant me any harm. But, I sensed his anger towards Bonnie, and I couldn't let him hurt her. Hearing the police sirens, I ran. I had no idea where I was headed. Only that I had to get there. I needed to make sure she was safe. As her home came into view, I slowed. Recognizing her sent, I found my way to her room. No light was on, but the window was open. I climbed up, went in and waited... exhaustion set in. I felt a calmness wash over me, and I closed my eyes, ... as sleep came._

The last thing I recalled was her saying something about my father being a Werewolf. Honestly, I thought she was joking, or had too much to drink at the bar. I really tried to focus on what she was telling me, but this annoying sound started in my ears. Not a ringing,... More like a pulsing noise, that only got louder by the minute, til I couldn't hear a single word she said. And when I got ready to tell her that, there was this feeling in the pit of my stomach, kind of a dude-you-just-ate-a-really-bad-burger, kind of feeling. I knew that if we didn't pull over soon, I was either gonna pass out or puke up the entire contents of my dinner, all over the dashboard ! All of the sudden my insides felt as if I'd drunk carosene and swallowed a match. I couldn't breathe ! With the effort of trying to get some air into my lungs, I started gagging. WHAT THE HELL WAS HAPPENING TO ME ! Bonnie looked over at me and yelled something. "I think I'm going-to need a hos-spital." how I managed to get that many words out, I don't know. This whole thing was scaring the freggin' crap out of me. Needing air I told her to stop the car, since I had to hold my throat, anything to keep my windpipe from closing up. Pulling the car off the road, I'd unfastened the seatbelt and hurrled myself out the car. The force of the fall was all it took, I vomited right there on the spot. Collapsing on my side I heard rushed footsteps, and then she was beside me. I hated that she had to see me like this, the football captain & mayor's son, acting like a bit... Well you get my meaning.

I'd gone to the party tonight with my mind set on asking her out. I wanted us to talk, in private; about a week ago, I kind of started having strong feelings for her. Didn't think she would take it well- because of my rep and all- so before she got wind of it from someone else, I needed her to hear it from me first. "...c'mon get... Get up !..." My hearing was coming back, but on and off. I felt two small hands trying to lift me up. She has to be freaking out right now. As the wind shifted, I caught a sent of an animal nearby. That can't be good. Have to get her to a safe place. Garnering all my strength, I stood up, while she supported me, and we made our way to the shade of the trees up ahead. She glanced over her shoulder, at something, then started to tell me about "... Let it happen." Let what happen ?

A sharp pain lanced thru me and I fell, knocking her down with me. My eyes were stinging, looking around I couldn't see a damn thing. The pounding in my head started at that point. I believe my skull was trying to split open. I vaguely wondered if this was some sort of divine punishment for all the terrible things I'd done over the years. I never had any remorse for the things I did or said ... Now I wished with all my heart, that I could've been a better person. That I could beg forgiveness to God Himself, if it would make the pain stop. Too little, too late, I guess.

Soon after, my teeth and hands began hurting- severely ! Like they were being torn out. As my vision began to clear, I gazed down at my hands, was that ... They were covered with blood, I tasted blood in my mouth too. My insides felt as though they were melting. I felt like I was dying. If so, what a way to go.

I admit (as much as I tried not to) I started crying then.

_No ! _I'm not going to do that.

My dad would've told me to, 'Man up !' and 'Keep it together !', so that's what I'm going to do. I folded into myself, willing my body to "keep it together"; even though it seemed to be coming apart. Didn't know how long I could hold on, my muscles were protesting the strain.

I needed an anchor, a source of light, one good thing to hang on to. I searched, until my eyes landed on an angel, my angel. "Help m-me ..." If I was indeed dying, here and now, I wanted to go to the heaven, with her.

"please...", I pleaded. She was crying; I did that to her. I had to undo it. "Bonn-", I never got to finish. I couldn't hold on anymore: this was it. But before my life ends, I had to get to her. I had to tell her. I got up, until my legs gave out on me, the sound was so- final. I screamed. Out of anger, sadness, pain and fear.

I knew then, that I was not going to reach heaven. And I didn't dare look up again, to hope. I couldn't ...

So, I gave in, and let darkness take me.


	8. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

As the night air hit me, my anger faded to a distant hum in the back of my mind. Out on the street, a few cars sped by. Their driving rushed as if home was a safe haven from the world at large. Two a.m in the morning, my hair is a ratted mess of knots and tangles, my dark grey blouse and jeans- torn, and bloody. Would you have believed me if I'd said, not a soul thought stop to ask if the young lady with all the bruises, cuts and marks, was in need of medical assistance ? Shaking my head, I laughed to myself, and thought- what would I say if a stranger _had _asked me that very thing ? Probably, _wounds will heal... But could a doctor mend a broken_ _spirit or the hole in my chest where my heart should be _? Turning the corner, and crossing the street, I walked the slate and gravel path up to the front porch of my house. It's pretty much empty these days, with only me and my shadow to occupy the space. Before I went inside, I peered over at the neighbors front yard. "Thank you." I said, in barely a whisper; letting the wind take my words and pass them to the man who waited, just under the overhang of the sycamore rooted there. He'd followed me. I knew, and I did not protest because it comforted me; not feeling too alone. Stefan nodded, walked around the tree and faded into the breeze. Unlocking the door with the stained glass pannels, I entered the house.

I was greeted by the smell of lilac, and nothing else. The inside was cold, and dark. No mom. No dad. No gramms, and no foot steps, as I truged up the carpeted stairs to my room. Walking into it and closing the door behind me, I sighed.

I headed to the bathroom to shower. Even the bright yellow paint and pastel flowers adorning the walls, were a very stark comparison to my depressive mood. Water fell against porcelain, and then against skin, as I climbed in. The pressure and heat of it eased some of the aches, but made the scars sting fresh, reminding me of what had transpired recently. I needed to wash away all the guilt that stained me. Picking up the soap, I rubbed it on my arms and legs, thas pain exploded in my limbs it slipped from my fingers hitting the tub floor. I went to retrieve it, and found that I couldn't stand and didn't want to. It seemed like all the weight of the day crashed down on me. I shut my eyes, allowing my sorrow to claim me. Sinking down I sat in the shower for what felt like forever, while I cried until my stomach cramped, and my sobbs grew hoarse. When I could cry no longer, I got out, got dressed and proceeded to the bed; shutting off the bathroom light as I went.

The curtains were pulled back and the window was open, letting in the moon and starlight. Rounding the bed I stopped short, heart skipping several beats. On the floor, curled up asleep- and stark raving naked !- Tyler.

My eyes had to be decieving me.

If they were... this was one hell of an illusion. I inched closer, needing to see the rise and fall of his breathing, he really here. One couldn't help but stare, as I allowed my eyes to absorb him. He truly was, almost ... beautiful- in a masculine way of course. All trace of gauntness, gone, to be replaced by tanned skin and lean muscle. The light from outside gave his skin an almost etherial glow, showing all the sinews in his body in sharp relief. Looking down upon his face- nothing marred it; almost like there were no creature lying dormant under the surface. Gently, [not wanting to wake him] I caressed his cheek as if to solidify my assurace; for peace of mind. At just the slightest touch every single one of my power sensories hightened. Fire, ice and electricity fuzed together in my bloodstream. Threading their way throughout my body, down my skin, to the tips of my fingers. Sending tiny shivers along my spine. I watched as his lips parted on a sigh, drawing my gaze to his mouth. I started tracing a path from his cheek to his jaw, desperatly wanting to feel what his lips would be like against my skin. He must've noticed my presence, or my touch; for he didn't awaken but simply leaned into my touch. "_Bonnie." _ my name was said with such a feverent longing it stunned me, tossing me back into reality. Scorching heat suffused my face and I diverted my eyes. _Have I totally lost my mind ! This isn't right. _Quickly I collected myself and grabbed a spare blanket from the bed, draping it over his body. With clipped movements, I ran to the bed, tossed the pastel colored sheets back and flopped into it. Pulling that and the quilt up to my chin, I dared on last look. He radiated warmth and serenity. I took comfort in that, and finally Blessedly, allowed myself to pass into slumber.


	9. Chapter 11 part 1

Sorry this took so long, I've been busy with work and trying to re-work this story before I presented it to you. First, I would like to make a few acknowledgements and announcements.

Author's note: For the remaining chapters, I decided to try for a change of pace. I've put in some latin and french translations, plus, Shakespearian quotes. Also, I gave a nod to my favorite clothing store, in the dressing room sequence in part 2 (coming soon). This chapter is really long, but, it has alot of meaning to it.

I would also love to thank: Infusioned d'Iris, dreamer4Ever, Kay, Donnie Fan, KatieDD, , LaLa, luhlg, adamaismydaddy and Dark Alana, youknowdinges, and TVD-LOVER for all your kind and generous comments. And anyone who's read my story, or added it to their alerts or favorites, I truly appreciate it. :o) And now, here is Chapter 11- part 1. I hope it meets your approval.

**Chapter 11- part 1**

Tyler slowly opened his eyes, allowing them to adjust to the pre-dawn light. He'd had the most horrific nightmare, that led into the most amazing dream. In that dream, he'd come to Bonnie's home and she'd watched him sleep, her face full of wonder, and trepidation. If he was not mistaken, there had been passion in her emerald gaze as it raked over him- he was sure of it. Need radiated off of her, warming his skin, sending jolts of electricity to every nerve ending, making his heart beat erratically in his chest. And when her small hand touched his face, he felt the tremors that ran through her body. It had felt so real, every single detail, from the way her lips parted as her fingers brushed over his cheek, right down to the smell of roses on her skin and the drops of water that clung to her hair. It was the best dream of his entire life.

Squinting, in the darkness, Tyler ran a hand across his bare chest... Bare chest ? Heat suffused his face as the startling realization that he was completely naked over came him. Jolting up, he scanned the room. Empty. Where the hell was he ! Wracking his brain, he quickly ran over the events of the previous night. Conjuring up every sorid detail. There was the party, the car ride with Bonnie, transforming, fighting another werewolf and The Salvatores; who were vampires apparently. Elena, she had come along with them to help Bonnie. And that bastard Damon had taken her; though she'd fought against him, but he wouldn't relent. And eventually they'd vanished, right after a mysterious fire had started, trapping him and the other wolf inside of it. Sirens could be heard approaching, and he had no idea how to escape. Like magic the inferno seemed to die out within mere seconds, and he'd made a run for it, the threat of murderous supernatural being on the loose disregarded. Bonnie was his only concern. Tyler wanted to see that she hadn't been injured. Frantic, he'd gone to her home- to her bedroom, actually; ready to kill, if Damon had so much as looked at her wrong. Upon seeing that she wasn't there, and knowing he couldn't chance being seen, he waited for her. Is that where he was now ?

At some point during the night, he had reverted back into his human form, but without a speck of clothing. "Oh, man !" he whispered, she'd seen him nude. At least his body looked good, being captain of the football team definitely had it's perks. And now because of the whole immoral thing, it would appear that he'd gotten stronger. Quickly he lifted the fabric encasing him, (taking inventory, so to speak) and yup, everything was as it should be, but better- if that's possible. Thank goodness the quilt had been draped over him, while he slept, to preserve his modesty. Heaven forbid, she were to have walked in on him a few seconds ago. Thinking of Bonnie being so near to him while he slept "all natural " was a bit too much for his raging teen hormones. Not that he was complaining.

Wrapping the throw around his waist, Tyler rose to his feet. The room was distinctly feminine; sheer ivory curtains that hung from the windows and there were roses of almost every color in alabaster vases, placed on the dresser and side tables. She also owned alot of candles, he noticed. Jewel toned ones, littered across every available surface. Her four poster bed sat in the center, neatly done, with a stuffed dog, propped up against the pillows.

Cute, Tyler smiled to himself. Reaching over to pick up the doll, he stopped short, catching sight of a very large, very old book sitting on a table by the closet. Curious he went to investigate.

Downstairs in the kitchen, Bonnie sat finishing off the last of her breakfast. Her mind had been so preoccupied with thoughts of the boy lying asleep in her room, that her nerves had reeked havok with her appetite.

She barely slept, at all. Every time she dozed off, her subconscious replayed that first encounter with Ty in the parking lot. The vision of her making love to a faceless man, in her room. The content of the dream surely felt real, and it alerted her to the fact that he was there with her- naked, no less. The fact that the image kept altering itself to depict Tyler making love to her, was enough to give her an aneurism. She tried to convince herself that it wasn't real, but even that hadn't been successful in keeping insomnia at bay. Her father would've freaked out for sure, if he'd walked in and saw a strange man in his baby girl's room. So for the umpteenth time that morning, she thanked her lucky stars that he wasn't coming home til later. Taking her empty cup of coffee and half eaten plate of eggs over to the sink, she thought back to the conversation with Elena, that had transpired earlier. It had been around 9 am when girl had phoned her. "Alright, spill it, Bon. You said you'd tell me, today, what went on last night." "Good Morning to you, as well." "Oh, sorry. Morning." the brunette said, abashed. "I'm just concerned, that's all. I really think you should've stayed here where you'd have some protection, at least. Stefan agrees with me." Sighing, Bonnie sat down at the kitchen table. "Did you forget that I come from a line of powerful witches. I'm capable of guarding myself. What went down out there yesterday, was a fluke. My nerves got the better of me. I'm ok now." There was a heavy silence, "Alright, then, what happened to Tyler ?" her friend said. "I was going to tell you ..." the young witch began, only to have her interrupt. "Have you seen the news this morning ?"

"No." Bonnie admitted. Elena gave her the scoop on how the authorities found Tyler's car totaled and charred in a remote area, just beyond the I-45, about twelve miles south of the Mayors' Mansion. And how the police were asking anyone with any in info, to come forward. Also, that two bodies were found mauled- their throats ripped out, no more than eight feet away from the site.

This whole situation was getting way out of control. If they were going to find a way to help protect Tyler, they needed to work together. And in order to do that, she had to be upfront and honest with her friends. So, she told her most trusted confidant, about Tyler and what was happening to him. The reaction she received was pensive, at best.

Thinking of this now, Bonnie almost missed the shuffling sound coming from upstairs. It was after ten in the morning, and finally, he'd awakened. "About time." she said aloud. Placing the dishes in the drainer, she grabbed the tray of food she'd prepared, and headed up stairs.

The book had to be over a hundred years old, if that. The leather cover, worn down with use, had an ancient symbol of the olive tree of athena engraved in the center, bearing the words: Fortitudo per unitatem- in Latin- if he was not mistaken. It meant "Strength through unity." It was at times like this, that he secretly thanked his parents for making him study extensively with a language tutor after school. He was about to open the book when a light knock sounded at door, startling him. Tyler jumped back from the table, hitting his foot against the mahogany chest at the front of her bed. "Son of a bi- !" He bit out.

"Tyler ? Is everything ok ?" she yelled thru the door. In his urgency to answer, (and let her know that everything was cool) he'd forgotten about the cumbersome blanket, which had wrapped around his legs causing him to careen the floor. "TYLER ! I'm coming in." Throwing open the door, she barged in to see him hop up off the ground, where he'd apparently fallen. "Are you ... OH ! Um. Your ah, um." she studdered looking up at the ceiling, and biting the inside of her cheek; her face infused with flush. She was pointing at his waist. Glancing down, he saw the cause of her upset. The throw was only shielding the left half of his body. Which left the other side unobscured for her viewing pleasure. His hands quickly shot down to cover himself. "I left you some clothes on that chair in the corner. The bathroom is thru that door, over there. I'll be back in fifteen minutes. Um, here's your breakfast." keeping her eyes downcast, she hurried into the room, sat the tray on top of the bed and backed out of there, as quickly and quietly as she could.

Fifteen minutes later, she re-entered her chambers to hear a rustle of clothing issuing from the bathroom and a tray, void of food. She took a seat on her bed, and waited for him to emerge. Two seconds later he walked out fully clothed in a white tee and dark blue sweats, a towel slung over his shoulder. Her mouth went dry as she absorbed how the shirt was fitted just enough to showcase the hard toned muscle underneath. She kind of regretted giving him the clothes now. "If you're gonna keep undressing me with your eyes like that, I can always take everything back off. You know, make it easier for you. Trust me, I don't mind at all." He said smirking arrogantly. She never doubted, for a minute, that he meant it- conceited as he was. As if the undiluted hunger she saw in his eyes wasn't obvious enough. If he only knew how it made her feel when he looked at her like that. Sexy, beautiful, happy and scared, all jumbled together. _I can't let him see how much he effects me. _"You've been doing well, so far. Don't be an ass." she replied saucily. Suddenly his face became all too serious as he walked over to where she was perched on the edge of the mattress. Had she insulted him ? She was about to apologize when he reached down and tipped her head back. Worry etched across his features as he knelt in front of her. "God. Did I do this to you ?" he said softly, brushing his thumb against her jaw. On the right side of her delicate face, a large bruise was forming. It seemed faded underneath the makeup she'd used to hide it. There were cuts and marks on her arms too, visible through the thin fabric of the white sweater she wore. Clear, bottle green eyes searched his, uncertain as to what she should say. Opt for the truth or something close to it ? Bonnie knew then, as she gazed down at him, how strong her feelings had grown. Two people who united through loss and loneliness, only to resurface a decaying friendship, that held the possibility of so much more. "You didn't know who I was at the time. It was accidental. Don't beat yourself up over it. It's fine, really."

"No, it's not. Bonnie, I'm so sorry. If I'd any idea what was ... I would never hurt you. I hope you know that ? I ..." shaking her head, "Tyler, stop. It's not your fault. You had no idea what was coming, and I didn't get to tell in time." "Yeah, but I wasn't exactly Mr. Opportunity. You tried to tell me in the car and I acted like a jerk." he ascertained. But the guilt she harbored kept rising to the forefront. "I messed up. My powers got intercepted some how; I should've stayed vigilant, protected you better. I'm so sorry." What went down the previous night, was that she was unprepared. Her vast array of abilities, had been totally useless. Grams always taught her to be diligent, when it came to the craft. Because no matter how much you think you know, there's always someone else out there who knows more. How she regretted not heeding those words. Bonnie recalled all the rigorous training she'd put in. The yearning and joy, that one gets when they perform their very first spell, is forever life changing. It's as innocent as a child taking it's very first steps, yet you feel this energy course thru you, and you believe that you could move mountains if you wanted to. Maybe even bring back a loved one from the brink of death.

"Powers ? What do you mean ?... Bonnie ? Where'd you go ?" He asked her. She looked on the verge of tears, her mind thousands of miles away. Snapping out of her reverie, she straightened up, allowing his hand to fall away, and continued, "Oh. So, I'm a witch." Extreme pride and sadness emanated from her.

"You mean like Sabrina ?" Tyler replied doubtfully. She laughed at that, patting him on the arm. He sat there, soaking it in, like it was nourishment for his soul- what was left of it anyway. "Not even close, can-" she said hesitantly, and nibbled at her lip. "Can I show you something ?"

"That's a loaded question." he joked. She rolled her eyes animatedly "Whatever."

Latching onto his hand, Bonnie led him over to the spot on the floor which he'd occupied earlier. Picking up a small glass of water from the nightstand as she went, she motioned for him to sit. Handing over the cup, she situated herself across from him, rearranging the light green paisley sun dress she wore. Exhaling heavily, she cupped her hands, "Okay. Pour."

He no idea where she was headed with this, but having witnessed so many bizarre things in the last twelve hours the prospect of rationalizing it seemed daunting. Shrugging "Whatever you say, Princess." he tipped the contents of the glass into her palms. She stared at it intently, feeling the charge in the atmosphere simmering around her, as it cascaded from the cup, creating a small pool in her tiny hands. The entire glass was emptied, before he noticed that not a single drop of liquid had escaped her fingers. His interest peeked, he inclined to take a closer look. Noting that she hadn't freaked him out at her revelation, made her happier then she dared to admit out loud. The smile that lit her features was lovely; he thought again as their gazes locked and held. There was movement, returning their attention to the magic she was creating. The fluid began to shift; swirling around until it resembled a miniature whirlpool. Gradually it ascended and hovered just above her hands, where it twisted and curled, reforming itself. Prisms of color, shimmered and sparkled, casting a multitude of rainbows around the room. As it began to take shape, unfurling, the petals of a lotus flower in full bloom, took its place. Keeping that piercing green gaze on the water; she held his hands within her own, and allowed the blossom to float down onto them.

When it settled, it didn't feel cold at all, but warm-as though it were a living entity-and light as a feather. He felt honored that she thought enough of him to share this part of herself. Smiling, Tyler peered up to discern her reaction at his newfound lack of criticism, and saw her looking at his mouth again. God, she was beautiful. Dark hair framed a face with eyes the color of gemstones, as little pinpricks of light danced across honey colored skin. He wanted to feel her lush lips against his, because in this moment, he'd never felt more human. Who and what he was, was forgotten. Money didn't matter; neither status, nor privilege or background. But, a need to be needed.

Deciding to act upon his own growing desire, Tyler leaned in to her.

Sheerwill kept her from dragging his mouth to hers, if only for a moment. Terrified of what it could mean for them- for their friendship, but, anxious to find out. Releasing a bated breath, found her resolve crumbling and her body acting of its own accord. Breaching the gap between them, anchoring her towards him and the unknown.

In that instance, as their lips met, every molecule in his body imploded. Boiling his blood until he thought his flesh had turned to ash. He absorbed all that she was, in body and essence. She tasted of heaven and hell, and everything in between. She was light and darkness, purity and sensuality. And without a doubt in his mind, she was totally and irrevocably his.

At this declaration, he felt himself being pulled as if by force, into a void where death and hatred loomed. Anger and desolation clawed at his stomach and he felt the familiar burning behind his eyes, like he was transitioning in broad daylight. Without causing her alarm, he backed away, gently breaking the kiss. With his lids lowered, he regained his breathing with slight difficulty.

Bonnie seemed to be doing the same. "That's never happened before." she said awe struck. "Really ? Wow. I knew I was great before, but, ..." he trailed off, noting that she was looking at his hands, where the object was cradled. We watched as the liquid became solidified, and a the flower became crystallized. A array of facets, and cuts gleamed in the sunlight. Tyler carefully handed it to Bonnie, who pushed it back to him. "You should keep it. Memorabilia."

"Thanks. Listen about the kiss... I- wanted to do that for a while now." He let out in a rush. Donning that crooked smirk, that'd become her signature, she blushed, "Yeah. Me too. So,... What happens now ?" her voice low. "I don't know. How about we go back to basics." he took hold of her hand and shook it in greeting. "Hi, I'm Tyler, and I'm a werewolf." Giving him a self indulgent grin, she scooted over to sit beside him. "My name's Bonnie Bennett and I'm an all powerful witch, who kicks ass." she said giggling. He laughed along with her, realizing that this is the best he's ever felt in a long time and how deeply his affection for this girl was becoming.

The digital clock on her night stand, chirped signaling it had reached eleven o'clock. "We should get you home." picking up the glass, she reluctantly rose to her feet. "I can honestly say, that the prospect of going home right now is seriously screwing up my day." sarcasm lacing every word. "About that... Elena called this morning..."

To be continued in part 2.

:o)


	10. Chapter 11 part 2

A/N: Ok, here's chapter 2. I'm trying to give this story an epic feel. I hope I'm doing it justice. So, here you are. TaDa !

**Chapter 11- part 2**

Tyler entered Lockwood Mansion thru the kitchen, hoping to avoid the endless barrage of insults from his mother. Bonnie had already filled him in on the alleged **"Disappearance of** **the former** **Mayors** **son**.**" **Certain that only Mrs. Forbes was taking any initiative to locate him, he entered thru the french doors. What he saw halted him, mid-step.

The house was in chaos. Papers and dishes placed haphazardly on the floor and tables. Police officers were all over the place: questioning the serving staff, checking the cabinetry and drawers, and out on the deck taking pictures- of what exactly, remained to be seen.

Cautiously staying out of sight, and keeping his head low, Tyler took one of the side passageways, (which thankfully, was deserted) that led to the main staircase and the upper floors. It was blissfully quiet. So this mosoleum of a home was worth something after all. They must've searched this part already, he thought, catching sight of various scuff marks marring the parquet wood. As he passed by the artifacts room a delicious smell wafted towards him. Like a beacon, it drew him in. Abandoning his original course, he changed direction and followed the scent.

Just the thought of what released that pungent aroma, had his mouth watering. He was getting closer. All sound was stifled, adrenaline charging him like a battery, he zeroed in- predictor against prey. In their sockets he felt that searing pain, teeth sharpened, making his gums tingle, prepared to sink into the source of his disquiet. There it was, just thru those doors.

Approaching it, he turned the knob and found himself looking in on the main foyer. He was about to enter when he caught sight of his reflection in one of the mirrors on the wall. His visage was no longer his own. Nothing in the world could've prepared him for what he saw.

He looked like the devil incarnate. Distorted, his features were almost completely feral. Any words- caught in his throat. Touching his face, lost in self loathing, he didn't notice the sound of someone approaching. "Mr. Lockwood ? Is that you ?" one of the younger maids, Lindsay, walked over. She was a short philippino lady in her early twenties. She'd started working for his mom, shortly before the funeral, in the hopes that it would help her to pay for college. "_Shit_." Panicking, Tyler shut his eyes and tried to calm himself, he didn't want to frighten the girl, (Hell, he was scared too.) especially not with a house full of cops. _Come on, calm down. Breathe in and out. In and out. Please work ! Come on, come on, come on ! _A hand touched his shoulder, turning him around. "Oh my God, it is you." _Ok this must be a good sign. She hasn't screamed or fainted, yet. _Opening his eyes, he watched her reaction, and saw only relief. Quickly he glanced back at the mirror. Normal. At least on the surface. "Thank goodness. Your mother's been worried sick about you." he raised a brow in vague skepticism "You sure ? I thought she'd soon as throw me in the middle of oncoming traffic." he grumbled. "What was that ?" "Nothing. Look, Lin, I'm kind of exhausted. Can you just let my mom know I'm home ?" Tyler asked, heading towards the door. "Why are you being so weird ? Stop kidding around." Lindsay said staunchly, and pushed him out into the main hall. Stepping amidst the upheaval, he walked with her, side by side. Ignoring the gawking spectators. "And besides, I'm certain Sheriff Forbes wants to speak with you. You had us all thinking the worst ." He glanced at her, she seemed stressed. "I'm sorry." he told her sincerely. That odor he'd been tracking was still ever present, tyring to working its way into his system. So as a distraction, he decided to ask her about it. "By the way, what's that smell ? I didn't spy any food cooking when I came thru the kitchen. Come to think of it, it kinda reminds me of... Never mind." She peered over at him warily. "Well, that's because there isn't any. No ones had time to prep anything. Are you alright Tyler ?" "I'm not entirely sure yet."

They'd arrived at their destination. She slid open the doors to the livingroom and motioned him in. Surveying the area, he saw Sheriff Forbes shaking her head at his mom. Carol Lockwood was once more dabbing at her eyes with a tissue. She was wearing her teal suit with the gold buttons (the one she wore when it was 'dress to impress' time), this was all just a show to her. He clenched his jaw until pain shot into his cheek. _She was worried huh. Yeah right. _He'd known she wasn't. _Then why does it sting so bad._

There was a man standing next to her- too close, frankly. He had to be in his mid to late thirties. He had short cut dark hair, and wore an expensive dark grey suit and shoes. Standing in profile, as he was, Tyler couldn't get a clear look at the guy's face. His hand which was sporting a vintage carnellion ring with an odd symbol engraved in the center, was splayed across his mother's lower back, thumb tracing small circles. Frowning, Tyler realized that he seriously wanted nothing better than to beat the crap out of this guy. She must've followed his train of thought, for Lin said "Be nice. Go." Sighing, resigned "Let the gauntlet begin." he replied. And stalked in.

Mrs. Forbes spotted him first. "Tyler ! Thank God your ok." she sped over and hugged him. He gave her a small, friendly pat on the back. "Yeah." "We found your car last night. We thought... Well, assumed that... What happened ?" "I- I.." he began going over excuses in his head. As if on cue, his mom padded over and embraced him.

It was cold and there was no comfort in it. And when she pulled back to look at him, there was no joy in her steely gaze, only anger and pure loathing. _I'm in deep shit. Great_. "Tyler. You had me going out of my mind. After what happened to your father."

"Now ladies, let the kid have some space." The mystery guy walked over and hugged him next. Tyler flinched. That odor he'd caught a few minutes ago, it was all over the man ! Up close, the odor was so potent, it made his nostrils burn. Abstracting himself from the older man, Tyler glared at him, scrutinizing. "Oh, forgive me, I haven't properly introduced myself. My name's Mason. Mason Lockwood; your uncle."

_Uncle_ ? Since when ? Anger was tearing thru him, fighting and clawing its way to the surface. "I think I'm missing something. Right ? Because I don't remember anyone mentioning an '_Uncle_' before."

"Now Sweetheart, there's no need to be rude." his mother said, forcing a smile onto her pinched face. "Carol it's fine.' Mason said, staring at his nephew. "Your father and I lost contact with each other shortly after you were born. I decided to take- an extended vacation, if you will. I've been living in Europe for the past seventeen years. I came home as soon as I got wind of what had happened to Richard." Still not buying into the man's story, Tyler nodded in response. The room was so quiet, one could literally hear dust collecting. "Okay, now that that's settled. Tyler's going to shed some light as to his whereabouts yesterday.' said Sheriff Forbes. "Caroline told me you'd gone home sick ? You look well enough." "Yeah, I had ah- ate some bad food and left the party early. I was on my way home, when I stopped the car to uh- you know.' he said, making a puking sound "Didn't realize I'd left the keys in the car. I guess someone was watching me, cause by the time I'd gotten back to the car, they'd already drove off." Digesting this newest piece of information, pen and pad in hand, she jotted down his statement. "Did you get a look at the perp ?" "No." "After your car was stolen, how do you account for your disappearance ?" "I stayed over at a friends house." her pen halted, and she glanced up. "Really ? Caroline said she and Matt stayed at The Grill, until almost 2 am, cleaning, because Elena and Stefan left in a hurry with Damon. And Matt brought her home." _Crap. He must remember to thank Caroline later, for having such a gift for running her mouth. _The adults were all staring at him, waiting for an answer. Raking his hands across his face, he cleared his throat, "I stayed with -a girl. Friend. Of mine."

He knew his skin was beet red. And once more, that uncomfortable silence. His mother was seething, and Mason's expression was arcane. Laughing nervously, Mrs. Forbes closed the pad and led me to the far corner, so that she could get the name and number of the young lady, to verify his story.

"Well, if your done here. Why don't I see you out, Elizabeth." His uncle led her to the front, while they went over damage control.

Tyler was already heading up the stairs, when he heard his mom say "I'm going to make sure he's settled." Her footfalls keeping pace with his. Upon reaching his bedroom, he stormed inside, followed by Carol, who closed the door behind her. When he spun to confront her, however, he was met with a resounding _**slap, **_across the face. The audible 'crack' echoed in the space. She probably fractured her fingers, as forceful as she'd struck him because it _freaking_ _hurt_ !

Fury superseded sock as he cradled his cheek. She'd hit him ! "WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU !" He yelled. "_ Me_ ? Are you insane ! Do you realize the catastrophe you've caused here. Your stupidity has been broadcast all over the news ! I warned you, time and again about the embarassment that you bring to this family. You pick up more and more of your father's disgraceful habits. I told you- I warned you, to come home last night. And now another scandal is in the works !"

He was totally flabbergasted, Carol Lockwood was the most tactless woman he'd ever met. Focusing his attention back to her and her tirade, he massaged the back of his neck. "How ! How we to explain the bodies in the woods. If you would've listened to me in the first place, I could've locked you in the basement-." _Wait_... _What ! ..._ "You think I killed those people ?" she kept her silence, aware that she'd said too much. "WELL ! ... I asked if you thought I'd killed those people ! Why would you think.", then it hit him. He figured she might have suspected something. A lump formed in his throat as her expression went blank. "You knew... About this, about- me ? _Did_ _you_ !" Silence spoke volumes, and her's was so loud, it was deafening. She maneuvered towards the door as if needing to escape. Coming up behind her, Tyler braced his hands on the wood, giving her no choice, but to face him. And she did, in true Lockwood fashion, head held high and shoulders squared. Defiant. "Did. You. Know. About this." When again, she said nothing, he pounded the door with his fists until the wood rattled in the frame; leaving indentations.

"TELL ME !" he screamed. "NO ! I DIDN'T KNOW !" Now, he knew his mother well enough to decipher when she lied to him. So the fact that she did it then, even after seeing the hurt and betrayal in his expression, had to be the cruelest thing she'd ever done. Incredulous, he backed away from her, as if she'd struck him a second time. "Don't do that. I'm not one of your benefactors, or some stranger on the streets. I'm your kid. I want you to- for once- be honest ! Why is that so hard for you ? ... _Mom ?._"

She appeared to be at war with herself. It was probably terrifying for someone who only cared about themselves, to show regret or shame for their actions. Tyler actually pitied her. "I told you I didn't know." she whispered. Shaking his head, he turned his back on her. "Whatever. Just..." "Until recently."

Careful to stay quiet, he let her continue, worried that if he interupted, she might not finish. "I was collecting some of Richard's things at the office. I went to the bookshelf to retrieve that antique brass box, you remember, the one he always kept locked. Well, it slipped out of my hands onto the floor, and upon impact the lid popped open." Her gaze trained on the window, as if she would rather be a billion miles away. But she propelled herself to continue. "In it, were some very old letters, addressed to a woman named Emily. They were written by your great, great - however many times great grandfather Roman Lockwood.' she rolled her silver eyes at that. "Apparently he was in love with the girl, but, she didn't feel the same. The letters speculated something about her affection for one of Giuseppe Salvatores' sons. There were dozens of them, I couldn't read them all. I was placing them back in the box, when I found another letter at the bottom, this one was made out to Roman, from Emily herself." Unable to stop himself Tyler asked "What did it say ?"

"From what I ascertained, your grandfather found out something incriminating about the young lady and tried to use it against her, in exchange for her virtue. He couldn't wait for Emily to agree with his terms, so, he proceeded [I would assume, from the tone of her letter] to take liberties with her. She cursed him. She wanted to make him as beast-like on the outside as he was on the inside. And all his sons henceforth." "Whatever happened to this, Emily ?" "My guess is that she was killed by the council. As a vampire. Since the notes were dated during the time of the cleanse."

Tyler mulled over this revelation. "You said you gained this information recently. How much a span of time are we speaking of: a day, a week ? How long ?" "When you began getting sick, I was suspicious. You've never really been sick. Ever. That's why, as a safeguard, I kept you in your room last week. But what convinced me, was when your eyes flashed at The Grill yesterday." Then, a thought occurred "So basically, for almost two weeks you held this a secret ? And throughout all this, did it ever cross your mind that I _might_ wanna know ?' he ground out. "I thought I was dying ! And all you could think about was shutting me in here, so that people wouldn't find out that your son is an abomination ! Wow. Thanks for the parental support." Tyler replied flatly. The door creeped open and Mason waltzed in, trailed by that odorous smell. Rubbing his temples "Look man, I'm in no mood for creating a freakin' Disney family movie, ok. Both of you please get out." Taking a seat at his art desk which was located under his window, Tyler began sifting thru his drawings. Waiting, he listened for retreating feet. Her heard his mom, but Mason stayed. "Dude, I know you wanna do the whole "Male Bonding" thing, but not today. Oh, wait. What about- not EVER."

"I'm sure Carol has told you about our family history." _Here we go, _thought Tyler in exasperation. Ceasing in organizing his artwork, swiveled in the chair and leaned back to regard the older man. "Yeah."

"Has she also informed you that I am now the sole trustee of this estate ?" Tyler couldn't think straight for the ringing in his ears. Couple that, with wherever it was wafting off the guy he would say his reaction was bordering on murderous. He sensed that he would snap- at some point. "_**What.**_"

The sinister look that appeared on his uncle's polished exterior, had a hint of challenge in it. Like he wanted to upset him; wanted him to attack. A battle for territory. And if anyone knew Tyler, he loved a challenge.

"I don't know who the hell you think you are, but your not getting control of this house, I'll kill you first. Now I've already warned you, to get the _Hell_ _Out_ of my room." he snarled, pushing himself up from his seat he walked up to Mason, who had his eyes closed, laughing maniacally.

When his lids opened his blue eyes had turned crimson. Within seconds, he'd grabbed his nephew by the neck, lifted him off the floor and slammed him into the wall. Shards of drywall embedded themselves in his flesh as he fought against the man's hold. It wouldn't break ! In fact, the more energy he exerted to fight against him, the wreaker he felt. Giving a grin that showcased his razor sharp canines, he studied the younger Lockwood, who's tinge was a pallid maroon from suffocation. "Awww. Come, come now Tyler. Didn't Richard teach you anything. What ? Was he too busy, taking care of strangers. Because apparently he didn't give two shits enough about you, to make sure you were properly trained." the guys breath held a metallic stench . That's it, the scent. It was blood. It stained his teeth and there was a small speck of it on his collar. "Get your. Fucking. Hands. Off me." Ty choked out.

"Aren't you going to fight me back. I've heard rumors of your public displays of violence. Don't you know how to fight without an audience ?... Pity." All of a sudden the man dropped him to the floor. "Well, now that I'm here, we're going to fix that. Teach you the ways of our kind. Since it seems that Richard was too much of a bitch to do so." Slumped on the floor, with agony the younger Lockwood glared at his father's successor who had regained his mask of superiority, and was currently straightening out his jacket. Tyler noticed that the carnellion ring on the guys finger, was now glowing faintly.

"We're having a founders charity benefit in two days, it was to be tomorrow night, but in light of your juvenille behavior, we had to push it back to run interference with the media in the morning. From now on you are to be on your most pristine behavior. We don't need any more unwelcomed attention." and with that last, he made his exit.

Picking himself up, Tyler limped over to the full length mirror. There were bruises on this throat, that were beginning to fade before his eyes. Turning around, he lifted his torn and red stained shirt to examine his back. Large chunks of plaster were dislodging themselves and falling to the floor. His wounds sealed, and the flesh began weaving itself together. In less than five minutes, he was completely healed.

He had to discover how to manage his werewolf half. And as soon as he did, he was going to rip Mason Lockwood heart out and place it in the artifacts museum downstairs.

Settling on his bed Tyler glanced over at the pillows. Reaching under one he took out a worn copy of 'The Merchant of Venice', and flipped thru the dogeared pages until he located it. A folded piece of paper. As he opened it green eyes stared back and instantly he felt calmer. He'd drawn the portrait of Bonnie, a week ago. Her image constantly plaguing his consciousness. Even though every aspect of his life showed all roads leading straight to hell, he knew with certainty, that this girl would save his soul. Looking upon it now, he read the inscription he'd scrawled on the bottom, '_Fato Crede_' - "Trust in Fate."

Grabbing the phone on his bedside table, out of its stand, he dialed her number.

She answered on the third ring. "Hello ?" God he loved hearing her voice. "Hey Bonn." "Hey ! How did everything go ?" she asked. "As well as can be expected. Sheriff Forbes might be calling you later. Said my car got stolen, and that you found me while I was on my way home. I told her I stayed with you last night... Thanks for helping me with the story." "No prob." "Listen, my family is planning a Charity Fundraiser, day after tomorrow, and I would love it, if you would accompany me." Momentary silence. "Like. A date ?" he laughed at that. "Yes. Like a date." He held on patiently for her response. _Please say yes. Please say yes. _"Ok. Yeah, I'd like that." she said. Tyler couldn't stop the cheesy grin that spread across his face. "Great. I'll see you Tuesday at eight. Cool ?"

"Cool. See you then."

**Hope this was to your liking. Thanks for reading. To be continued in Chapter 12. :o)**


	11. Chapter 12

**Author's Note****: I wanted to get the proper feel for this chapter. I'm not real good at the love scenes, so I pray I did it justice. My song choice for the make out scene is:**

**Look ****After ****You**** by: The Fray**

**And here's the link to view the dress Bonnie wears to the Gala.**

**./_EcYgAOhPYlo/S6V9q10lMLI/AAAAAAAAHMg/OQvSXqpCrpk/s320/H%26M_Garden_Collection_Red_Rose_**

**And now ...**

**Chapter 12**

**Monday**: **4 pm**

Standing in the showroom of Mona's; a small boutique on the main promenade of Mystic Falls most busiest shopping area, Bonnie and Elena modeled outfit after stunning outfit in preparation for the Founders Fundraiser. "So, you and Tyler, huh ? I never would've thought." smiled Elena, who was currently checking out her petit form in the mirror. She was wearing a calf length lime green halter dress. The thin fabric made a swooshing sound as she lifted her hair and spun to survey the open back. "Come on Bon. Come out here and tell me what you think of this one." she whined jokingly. "Just a sec." The sliding of metal against metal, as Bonnie pulled back the heavy gold velvet curtain, and poked her head out of her cubicle. Scrunching up her face, she shook her head "No. Not that one. Makes you look like a starburst candy."

"Sweet huh ?" the brunette replied putting on her best runway pose. "Allow me to rephrase. It makes you look like someone _threw up _a starburst candy." the witch snarked. Gasping in mock offense, Elena picked up a frilled cream colored pillow from a nearby seatee and chucked it playfully at her friend, both laughing heartily. "Ok well, let's see if _you_ did any better this time. You've gone thru about six dresses already. I've never seen you this indecisive before." she told her, as she flopped down on the ivory brocade sofa. Stepping from the room, Bonnie walked over to the mirror and observed the dress.

It was a fitted pale pink strappy number with ruching throughout; a perfect contrast to her tanned skin and green eyes. "Wow Bon. You look fantastic !... But that dress is way too sexy for a formal affair... Did you have another idea in mind for that '_Take me I'm yours.' _dress ?"

Fleetingly, she looked away from her image, to regard Elena, who was grinning like a kid who'd just become privy to a special secret. Bonnie had hoped to keep her feelings for Tyler private- at least until she'd had sorted them out- was she so transparent ? About to put up a rebuttal, she found herself momentarily stumped and stood there like a fish, opening and closing her mouth. "I take that as a, yes." smiled her bff. "No. It's not like that. I." releasing a sigh that told of her apprehension and insecurities, she trudged over to where Elena sat patting the space beside her.

Taking a seat, she made herself more at ease by tucking her legs underneath her onto the plush cushions and looked her best friend in the eyes. She made a decision to put aside what had transpired in the past few months. Elena was her oldest and dearest friend, she needed her support. "First, ..." Bonnie said closing her eyes "_Termino ota moenia y sontius._" The walls appeared to fade out, almost as if an illusion had been painted over them. "Now we can speak freely... I really like Tyler. More than I think I should. He acts... Different, when were together. He's not any of those things people said he was. Or how we thought, he was. And, the more I'm around him... I don't know... I think he might feel something for me. He kissed me." she said blushing.

Staring like she'd been struck dumb, the brunette squeeled, "WHAT ! _WHEN _! You kissed Tyler ? How was it ?" Holding her palms up to diffuse the girl's sense of urgency, she told her "Ok. Calm down. I don't need for all of Mystic Falls to know about this. Yesterday at my place. And- Oh God, was it ! If I had to use a word to define it, it would be... '_Awsome'."_ Thinking on the kiss, mixed with her dream from the other evening, surely had to be some sort of crime. She smiled to herself. "Bonnie. Are you in love with him ?" "I never thought about it... I think it's too soon to call it that. But, Grams always told me to trust in fate. If my heart ever strays onto that path, I'll know the moment it does."

Elena seemed contemplative, "I didn't know how serious this was becoming.' Releasing a breath, Miss Gilbert decided to let her friend know the dangers of aligning with an immortal. "I'm happy if your happy. But, I need to tell you, about that talk I had with Stefan and Damon. They really believe that Tyler is in a very volatile state. If he doesn't figure out how to control his temper, any extremely physical or emotional stress can set him off. We're afraid that you might be letting your past and present history with Ty cloud your judgement. He might hurt you. Damon said he tried to warn you of this before you became too invested."

Damon. The man loved to instigate trouble. Now he was getting on her nerves. "Is that where this is coming from ? Alright, yeah, he did warn me. Several times. That doesn't mean anything. You stuck it out with Stefan when he relapsed recently. I don't pass inference on Ty, because I can sense that he's a good person. I know he wouldn't hurt me." Bonnie said defensively. "How ? Your saying it as if it's fact, but your not explaining how you came to that conclusion. He threw you several feet the other night; you could been injured or killed. What evidence do you have to support this theory ? You know nothing of what he's like in his wolf form. In vampire form, you've seen Stefan do what's right, how he fought against his darker half. What of Tyler ?" Elena spoke sternly. "I had a vision, a powerful one. You know they're never wong.' she couldn't refute that logic. The young witch had predicted many things in the past. "And I honestly believe he was trying to save me by putting me in the safest position he knew. With you." "I still think you should at least give Damon's words some thought. He's concerned for you." "Concern. Is that what you call it. He tried to break up you and Stefan. And he almost killed me. That doesn't instill the vibe of good will towards your fellow man." "If your open to forgiving and relying on Tyler and Stefan, then why not Damon ? Look, I don't much like him either, but, I've seen some good in him too. You didn't see how hurt he was after you two argued the other day. He was trying to help you. I think he wants to redeem himself in your eyes." Hurt. Redeem. Damon ? He wasn't capable of it. And here's Elena Gilbert plugging him like she's his PR agent. "Lets say, for the sake of sounding moot, that he's doing all this out of concern. There has to be a concrete motive behind it. Everything he does is for personal gain. HE IS SELFISH ! Plain and simple." Although they both gave convincing statements, she could tell, her best pal was still on edge. So, she grasped her hands, "I can handle it Lena. If it'll make you feel better I'll talk to Damon. I'll even allow him and Stefan to be my bodyguards- _**temporarily**_- until I get a handle on my abilities and find more information to help Ty. That's the best I can do." At that, the brunette smiled "Ok. Just know that I'm here if you need to talk, cry or let off some stream. Stefan too. And take it from a girl who's had two vamps fighting over her, dating a supernatural can be a pain in the ass." replied Elena. "Thanks for the heads up." They embraced each other in a bear hug, then the young sorceress took down the shield over the area and they got to their feet. "Where is Caroline ? She was supposed to be here by now. I'm gonna call her." said Bonnie.

**Meanwhile: **Caroline Forbes

_"Why don't you be my girlfriend, I'll treat you good. I know you hear your friends when they say you should. Baby. Cause if you were my girlfriend, I'd be your shining star. The one to show you where you are, girl you should be- My girlfriend."_

Driving into the square towards Mona's Boutique, to meet up with Bonnie and Elena, Caroline picked her pink rhinestone decal blackberry from her clutch. She loved this song ! Classic NSYNC. The good ol' days of boy band hotness. She had been singing along in the confines of her sleek red jetta convertible, when her cell went off. Lowering the volume on the car radio, she took the call. "Caroline Forbes. What's your dish ?" "Care. It's Ty. You busy ?" Great. Houdini wanted to talk. She'd been keeping her distance from him lately. Still slightly miffed about his ditching the party she'd given him. He'd come by her locker the day before, to apologize for leaving. She'd been frantic when her mom came home and told her what they'd found. She started blaming herself for persuading him to come out when she knew he hadn't been well. Then he shows up at school monday, right as rain ! "Actually, yes. I'm heading over to 'Mona's' to meet up with my two besties. Why ? If you want to know if you'll be graced with my presence at your party, again- yes." She could sense his irritation over the phone. She smirked. "I'm sure we can deal. Look I was actually wondering... The football team is trying to put together a gift for the cheerleaders, for prom." "Really ? I wasn't informed of this." Rounding the corner she stopped; red light. "Hence the term, gift. And I'm the captain. I would be the one to tell you. Which I am." God, she could be so exasperating at times. "Right. Continue."

"I need the favorite colors and favorites flowers of all the girls."He grimaced. He only needed the info for one cheerleader, but he didn't want to give Caroline any juicy gossip. Plus, she'd tell Bonnie. "Oh, well then. I like pink and magnolia's. Bonnie likes bright red and roses..." he lost her after the first five names. "Uh, Care. I hear my mom calling me. You know how it is. Gotta go." "Oh. Ok. I'll give you the other six names tomorrow. Later." She was pulling up to the store. Cutting the engine and the music, she put her cell back in her bag, kissed the picture of Matt, hanging on the rearview mirror. She was about to head inside, when her phone went off again. "Ugh, are. You. kidding me." Checking the caller ID: Matt (boopie). Smiling like , she answered "Hey, hottness."

**Mona's Boutique: Office of Tricia Lori- Assistant Manager**

_Phone rings_

"Good Afternoon. Mona's Boutique, Tricia Lori speaking. How may I help you ?" "Hello Ms. Lori. My name's Tyler, and I was wondering if you could help me ?"

Tricia was trying to finish up her daily status report before she closed up shop at 5:30 pm. She didn't get this position by being a slacker, she liked helping people. Customer Service was her middle name. "Ok Tyler. What is it that you are looking for ?" The guy sounds like a hottie. "I'm looking to purchase a gift for a beautiful young lady, who is shopping in your store as we speak." Ah ! She could always make time for that. "Well Mr. ? ..." "Lockwood." The Mayors son ! Lucky girl, thought Tricia . "Well Mr. Tyler Lockwood. Do you have any specifics ?" she asked. He laughed at that. Too bad he was still in High School. It was a really sexy laugh. "I do actually." He told her. She looked at the computer screen on her Mac Pro and hit save. Her report could wait a few minutes.

What can she say. She was a sucker for a good romance.

**25 minutes later: Mona's Boutique- Dressing Room**

Bonnie had called Caroline a half hour prior. To find out that she'd just left her house and was on her way.  
The girls had already tried on a myriad of gowns and dresses in: neutrals, greens, yellows, purples and black. Nothing seemed to fit or fall right. The shop was going to close soon. One could glance out of the tall mullioned windows at the pinks, oranges and lavender shades of dusk. They were about to change and see if they could make it to another store when an attendant walked in.

She was in her mid twenties with shoulder length reddish blonde hair. A pair of slate grey slacks and a pale blue button down shirt- pinned with a white carnation flower, encased her 5'8" frame. In her arms were what Bonnie assumed were dresses in garment bags; one clear, the other burgundy. "Hello ladies ! My name is Tricia. I'm the Assistant Manager." Her tone was light and airy; friendly. "Hi." the two teens replied in unison. "I hear you two girls are attending the fundraiser at Lockwood Manor tonight." "Yeah. But we still haven't, found the right ensamble for the occasion." Elena chimed. Tricia smiled warmly, "We absolutely must fix that. I took the liberty of selecting these for you both. Here you go." she said, passing the clear bag to Elena, who quickly unzipped it to showcase a pretty, low-cut, midnight blue cocktail dress.

The gaberdine was detailed with matching dark blue, iridescent fabric that went along the v-shaped neckline and hem. "Wow ! It's beautiful. I love it." she beamed. "I'm glad. Now, this one is for you." she exclaimed triumphantly to Bonnie. She was about to present her with the bag, when the girl's cellular rang.

_"I like that boom boom pow. Them chicks be jackin' my style..." _Fergie's melodious voice filled the small area. "Sorry. Will you excuse me for a second ?" "Sure." Ms. Lori nodded, as the green eyed girl ran to purse and grabbed the phone. "Hello ?" "Hey." The deep yet boyish voice of Tyler filled her ears, and she grinned. "Hiya. What's up ?" "I forgot to tell you. Red is my favorite color." he told her. She blinked in confusion, "Huh ?" "You'll figure it out. I'll see you later tonight." and he hung up. Setting the cell inside the canvas bag, she glanced up at her confidant. "Who was that ?" "Tyler." she said matter-of-factly. "What did he say to you ? You seem... lost." her pal prodded. Shrugging she answered "He wanted to tell me what color he likes."  
Walking across the golden carpet to where Tricia waited serenely with the mystery dress, Bonnie unzipped the bag and gasped in amazement.

Inside, was the most stunning couture cocktail dress, she'd ever seen.

Strapless bright red tafetta, with a heart shaped bustline. Miniature waves of ruching covered the bodice, while the flared skirt had five inch wide tulle spirals embroidering it- giving the appearance of being covered by roses.

Gingerly she touched the dress. "Oh, this is beyond gorgeous. But, my dad would go ballistic if I pa-" the manager smiled knowingly and released the dress to Bonnie. "There's a note inside. You two have fun tonight. Waving she headed out.

Dangling from the hanger was a small envelope with her name on it. "What's it say ?" Elena spoke over her shoulder, gawking at the red masterpiece. Opening the note, she read it out loud to her.

_Bonnie- _

_Thank You._

_-Tyler_

"If it means anything, you just might have made a believer outta me. Your going to look phenominal in this !"  
The jade eyed beauty was still too dumbfounded to speak. Chuckling, Elena put an arm around her gal pal, "Come on, let's try these baby's on."

As they were preparing to leave the fitting room, Caroline enters, "Totally bumbed that I'm late. Men ! So, what did I miss ?" "Nothing much." they said.

Across the street on the limb of a sycamore tree, that gave one a clear view of the dressing room area. A black crow took to flight.

**Basement of Lockwood Mansion: 7:15 pm**

"I've already set the box into place. As soon as it's moved the cylinder in the wall will release the verbaine powder. I'll remove my ring long enough to get the witch outside. All you have to do is get Tyler into the cellar and keep him here long enough for me to get the witch off the premises."

"And what if he struggles. What then ? I'm fairly certain he'll go after the girl, then come back and succeed in killing us all."

The man glared. Wondering if he should have hired someone more, efficient. Less whiney. Picking up a long rectangular wooden box from atop a six tier wine rack, he opened it, exposing the eight inch blade to his accomplis. The dagger was made of pure polished silver, which he was as of now, in the process of applying copious amounts of verbaine to. He had to be extremely cautious and handle the plants extract with gloves, less he contaminate himself. "Take this. If he figures it out stab him with this.' he said, after returning it to it's nook, removing the gloves and snapping the lid closed. Passing it to the guardian. "Since our kind can only be killed by a silver bullet thru the

heart- a minor pretense that little bitch came up with. The dagger will wound him temporarily, but the nectar in the flower, will prolong the time it takes for him to heal himself."

Staring at the box, "And then, we perform the ritual ?" "_I _will conduct it, Yes." " I still don't understand the skamatics of this ? Your delegating me to do something I wouldn't normally do. And I don't have access to all the details. How do we even know vampires will be here ? And are you sure he's in love with this girl ? Will he even aquicise ?"

The man gave a look of utter loathing, eyes a sinister shade of red, making the latter shrink away in fear.

"I'm sorry. I did not mean to offend."

That calmed him some. "The vampires will attend, because they flock to wherever the masses are. They adore being seen, but not noticed. And they know were here, which means they'll try to come after us again. To protect the girl. And the only way to find out how to do that is by reading Emily's letters, one of which, is inside the box. And yes. I'm sure of his emotional attachment to the girl. He loves her. I can sense it."

Glancing down at his platinum Bulgari watch- 7:25 pm- it was time to get into positions. "I thought there was only the one letter from Emily ?"

The gentleman smiled, without mirth. "That is why we need the girl. She possesses the grimoire, which holds the location to the other three notes.' He turned and started up the stairs. "First, we lure those Salvatore boys to the box; after they inhale the verbaine- get the woman to stake them and have the bodies burned. Meanwhile, I get the witch to create a signet ring for Tyler, then take her to Old Fell's Church for the ritual. All you have to worry about is getting him there. He'll have to kill the girl, if he ever wants to be fully human again. It's the only way to break the spell Emily cast. But if he kills her tonight during the full moon, while still in wolf form, he stays immortal. Then we'll finally be done with the Salvatores and the Bennett's."

**7:55 pm**

Lockwood Mansion was done up in complete grandeur.

His mother and uncle, had spared no expense when putting together this lavishly [if a bit, overdone] affair.

The main entry and foyer had orchids in fuschia and white, lavender and calla lillies in tall ornate vases, which stood sentinel on either side leading up to the grand staircase. All the candles in the chandeliers had been replaced by pink ones in various shades, to provide an almost ethereal ambiance to the aged interior. Mrs. Lockwood had taken it upon herself to open up the main parlor, where the guests were to receive drinks. For them, this was a rare treat. Since the former mayor was the only person who'd ever frequented the space.

Tyler stood at the Main Staircase clad in a tailored black tux with a black silk tie and red rose tacked to his jacket. Greeting those his mother surreptitiously referred to as "Anyone worth their salt." and showing them to the area reserved for cocktails. He watched her now as she stood side by side with Mason, in the entrance. Dressed in a mid-length sleeveless black satin dress, elaborate pearl and diamond necklace with matching earrings, Carol Lockwood was vintage Hollywood personified. Mason, at his full height of 6'3", wore a black designer suit with silk lapels, opting to go for a light blue tie. A few times, Tyler heard whispers of: "_He's so_ _handsome_", "_That's Richard's younger_ _brother_", "_Wonder_ _what_ _he's_ _like_ _in_ _bed_", "_So well_ _mannered_", _Very_ _distinguished_" amongst snickers, and giggles from some the female patrons. "Oh, please." grumbled Tyler, as he tried to uphold his passive temperment.

"Well aren't you the very picture of your father !" exclaimed Mrs. Forbes. Who he had to admit, was looking pretty damn hott. "Wow ! Mrs. Forbes, you look great !" he said. And she did; her short blonde hair was slicked back, and she had on a close fitting, shimmery dark grey dress. "Thank you, Tyler." She smirked. "You'd better watch it. Isn't that how you got into trouble at the last party we attended here." remarked a sassy Caroline who was impeccable as usual. Hair pinned up in loose curls to highlight her slender neck and the pink one shoulder number she wore. Laughing he shot back, "Yes. But if I remember correctly, I won that fight." and hugged her. "Yeah, I know. It took me weeks to get rid of the scars." Matt Donovan walked over in a navy blue suit and tie. "Hey bro. How the hell you been ?" The two clapped each other on the back. "If you kids will pardon me, I see someone I'd like to say hello to." Elizabeth said excusing herself.

Tyler looked over to where she was headed and saw Damon walk in accompanied by Stefan, Elena, Jenna and Alaric. He'd known the Salvatores would be there, since they were of the founding families. But it made him anxious, maybe it was the looks of suspicion they cast at him and his uncle.

He became distracted when he caught a glimpse of bright red from the corner of his eye.  
Bonnie walked in, and he was proud to see that all the guests were staring at her with something akin to awe and curiosity.

She was aware of the attention she was acquiring, but it was the looks being given by Mason and Damon that made her uncomfortable- for two totally different reasons. _Where was Tyler ?_ Her gaze roved the expanse of the mob, in a vain attempt at locating him. She was so nervous, her hands had begun shaking.

One of the servants announced that it was time to enter the main hall. The throng of visitants made their way inside. Damon took Elizabeth's arm and led her in, tailed by the rest of their party. Caroline asked Matt to meet her there, because she wanted a word with Tyler. Sidling over to where he stood mesmerized by the lady in red, she said conspiratorially "I'm glad she liked the dress. The color suits her. Don't ya think ?"He was caught. "We're just hanging out Care." "_Whatever !_ The way your gawking and drooling, you look like a wild animal." she sassed. He turned sharply in her direction, giving her a strenuous smile. "Don't appear so worried. I highly endorse this pairing. Well ? Don't just stand there like a stalker, go talk to her ! Go forth knowing that your protected by the 'Forbes Seal of Approval' !" and she left him there.

Bonnie had spotted him a few seconds ago, but couldn't make her legs work. He was sexy as hell in that suit ! It told of well defined, sculpted sinews, broad shoulders and a solid chest, a toned stomach that led to narrow hips and strong legs. The impulse to remove every speck of that finely tailored sit and run her hands over his body was almost dibilitating. First she would start with those sensuous lips of his that constantly demanded her utmost attention. Steadying herself, she came forward.

The foyer was nearly emptied, as they came to meet in the middle. Her hair was in a style reminiscent of Katherine Hepburn, a jeweled clip accenting one side. Tear depot drop diamond hung at her ears and a tennis bracelet encircled her tiny wrist. He spoke, albeit a little gruffly "You look, Amazing." Her smile was dazzling. "Thank you. The dress is beautiful." "Did you wanna head in, or would you like a drink first ?" Cause he was definitely going to need one to refrain from taking her right then and there on floor- and to hell with the guests !

"I'd love a drink, actually." she chuckled.

He decided to utilize his father's study on the upper level, so that they could have a bit of privacy. When they entered, he slid the doors closed, as she preoccupied herself by browsing meticulously around the room. She saw a copy of William Shakespear's ' The Merchant of Venice', tucked between the cushion of a brown leather armchair. She went to examine it.

The pages were frayed on the sides and the dark green cover was faded along the edges and spine. She assumed it once belonged to the Mayor. Opening the cover she saw an inscription:

_To_ _Tyler,_

_I hope you love this story as much I did. Books are the keys to knowledge, son. And knowledge is power._

_Happy 5th Birthday !_

_Love, Dad._

"I see you found out my secret identity. Yes. It's true,... I'm a nerd." Tyler had come up to her, holding two glasses of champagne. His gaze never left her as she absorbed everything. When he saw that she'd located the book, he panicked a little. He had an image to uphold, a school jock reading Shakespeare didn't sit well with him. Giggling, she faced him, "I think it's hott. There's just something about intellectual guys... Very sexy." He smiled widely, "Thank you. I try. Although, some of your praise would have to be bestowed upon my parents. As messed up as they are, they did instill some good qualities in me. This book was one of two gifts my dad gave me, that actually meant something." "May I ask why ?" he shrugged nonchalantly "We were alot closer back then." she nodded. "What's your favorite quote ?" Tyler set the glasses on the end table, then came to stand by her. Gently, he took the book from her and flipped thru some of the pages. When he'd located the one of his choosing he pointed to it and laid the book in her hands. She read silently while he observed her profile, and began reciting from memory.

"Beshrew me, but I love her heartily, for she is wise, if I can judge of her, and fair she is, if that mine eyes be true, and true she is, as she hath prov'd herself; And therefore, like herself, wise, fair, and true. Shall she be placed in my constant soul." She had asked him and he told her. Putting as much of himself and how he felt about her into the words. Bonnie stood there her face a mask of shock; holding the worn copy loosely in her hands. Reaching down, he slid it from her grasp. She wouldn't meet his gaze, but was staring transfixed, at his tie. Her chest was swiftly rising and falling, and he wished he knew what was going thru her mind at this moment. He needed her to look at him, so that he could know what she felt. So, endeavoring he said it again in a way that would definitely get a reaction out of her:

"Malheur à moi, mais je l'aime sincèrement, car elle est sage, si je puis en juger d'elle, et elle est vraie, comme elle l'a elle-nême montré infidèle, et par conséquent, comme elle, sage, juste et vrai. Est-elle être placée dans mon âme constante."

_Was he speaking french ? _She finally glanced at him and he saw her battling with whatever thoughts and emotions were raging inside of her. She looked like she was going to flee from it, from him. Stepping closer, he placed his hand firmly on her lower back and pulled her into him. Tyler trailed his hand across the smooth skin of her arm and over her shoulders. Bonnie closed her eyes relishing in the feel of his hands on her flesh. She wanted to kiss him so badly, she ached with it. Unconsciously she licked her lips, and inclined her head, causing her soft brown locks to tread over his fingers, which he trailed over her collar bone. Those fingers burnt a path up her neck until they laced thru her hair. His mouth barely brushed hers, as he teased her lips, wanting them to part for him. She did as he wished. He kiss her fully, his tongue delving into her mouth, stealing her breath. Meshing her into his body, she felt the slow burn of his arousal thru the fabric of her dress, which in turn spiked her own fervor. Her arms went around his neck, to support herself, for could no longer feel the floor beneath her feet. When he grazed her bottom lip with his teeth as his palm brushed the side her breast, that drove her to the breaking point.

Sparks began hitting the grate of the fire place. The ash that had settled to the bottom re-ignited and smoldered, making a white hot flame burst to life like a newly risen phoenix. Reluctantly he pulled away, resting his forehead against hers. Seeing the fire he looked to her "How did ? Did you do that ?" but, before she could answer, there was a knock. "Mr. Lockwood ?" "Enter."

It was Lindsay. "Good Evening, Sir. Your family requests your appearance at the party." nodding, he took Bonnie's hand and led her to the main hall.

**Damon Salvatore**

The place reeked of dogs. Damon thought as he downed his fifth glass of scotch. He presumed that even money couldn't buy decent air freshner. He hadn't wanted to come here at all, but Baby brother and his girl made a big hoopla about the little witch's safety.

Bonnie. As much as she hated him right now, he didn't want anything to happen to her. "Please keep all your derogatory comments to yourself tonight. And try hard not to embarrass anyone." Stefan had said when they were waiting on the Gilbert's front porch. Jeremy answered the door, inviting them in. "ELENA !" he called out. Shortly after, Elena decended the stairs, followed by Bonnie, who hesitated the second she saw him. He smirked at her, she rolled those green orbs of hers, but continued without incident. She looked stunning. Almost regal. "Hi Bonnie !" Damon exclaimed. She glanced at Elena who gave her an uh-oh, sort of expression, when she realized that she'd agreed to his safeguarding, but perhaps should've said, At-a distance. "You ready ? I didn't bring you a corsage. Considering you aren't speaking to me, I thought you'd just set it on fire." he said, offering her his arm. She look at him like he'd grown a third eye or something. "We'll meet you guys out in the car. Jenna and Alaric are waiting." Elena rushed, and tugged Stefan out the door. Bonnie waited until they were out of earshot. "Alright, these are the ground rules: one- this is Not, I repeat _**Not**_, a date. Two- no touching. And three- I only agreed to this because Elena worries too much. I don't want you making this into something it's not." She started for the door, but he gripped her arm and made her face him. "I'm sorry for the other day. I wasn't trying to insult you. I'm growing quite fond of you, and it annoyed me that you take risks with your safety." Taken aback, all she could manage to reply was "Oh !... Well ... Apology accepted."

"Good... Wanna hug it out ?" he grinned mischievously. "God ! I seriously don't know why I bother with you." Pushing past him, she stormed down the stairs and into his car. "Oh, come on. _WHAT_ !"

They all agreed that since Damon was better at fighting, she would ride to the party with him. They drove the whole way in silence. Him throwing glances at her the entire time.

When they'd arrived, he saw teen wolf watching her, slobbering all over himself like he was stuck on stupid. Whilst the newest member of the Lockwood clan, Mason (Elizabeth told him) glared at her like he was going to gut her for sport. It was due to that, that the older Salvatore had been keeping tabs on him, and lost track of the young vixen in the crush. He knew where she'd gone. He didn't like it, but he also couldn't argue that she wasn't safe with Tyler. So, with Mrs. Forbes in arm. He chose the greater of the two evils and tailed 'Grizzly Adams'.

Elena had a fit when she found out that Bonnie and Tyler had disappeared. "All I asked you to do was watch over her. What if she in trouble ?" "She's fine- in fact she's more than fine. Her and Scrappy are probably doing the horizontal polka as we speak. Maybe, if _you_ both did that more often, you both wouldn't be so overbearing and brooding all the damn time." _Bingo_ ! The look on her face. Man, she was Katherine to a tee when she got riled. "You know what Damo-" she spat. Stefan hastily interjected "Alright. That's enough. Take a walk Damon." "Gladly."

Standing by the tall glass doors, that opened to the patio and the freshly pampered lawn, he watched the young Bennett's reflection as she finally resurfaced. Face flushed and mouth kiss swollen, she was even prettier than he recalled her being a half hour previous. Tyler escorted her to the floor and swept her into a waltz.

"I knew you Salvatores were conceited, but this goes way beyond self regal." Lockwood.

"Ouch. See. Now, people in glass houses should not throw stones." Damon remarked, wagging his finger at Mason.

Scoffing Lockwood countered "I don't think throwing stones would deter you from your vulgar display of visual gratification." "Says the man who's kin folks favorite past time is licking themselves for lack of more ... enjoyable entertainment." That comment garnered him a low menacing growl from the host of the evening. Smirking, the vampire asked "Now, is that _really_ necessary ? Not very hospitable in my humble opinion.' Looking across the room at his brother who monitoring his and Lockwood's exchange pensively. "Now. What exactly did you want ? I don't believe you ventured over here to exchange ribald banter."

Mason laughed, the noise almost inhuman. "Nothing really. I was just marveling at your fascination with my nephew's new toy. So, tell me Mr. Salvatore, since when do vampires align themselves with witches ?"

"Keep your voice down." Damon warned him. He could feel the dark veins creeping out from underneath his pale skin. Quickly, he turned away from the crowded room, but not before Stefan, Elena and Bonnie glimpsed his display. Alarmed the brooding brother headed over. Damon gripped Mason's forearm "Don't think for one _second_ that I won't slaughter you in front all these people. The only reason your still breathing is because that young lady saved your mangy life. And your nephew's. You don't threaten her. Got me." His baby blues were fading to black, so close was he to the edge, he could see the jagged cliffs below. "So protective. Enamored even... funny, I didn't get the same vibe coming from her. I see not all the Bennett women are prey to your charms. Guess this girl isn't as forgiving of your -_transgressions- _as Emily was."

That statement knocked Damon for a loop. Mason knew about Emily.  
Back when Emily had worked for Katherine, he'd found out that she'd harbored a sort of reverence for him. Who wouldn't. That's why she agreed to help him and Stefan, at a considerable risk to her own life. He remembered the night they'd formed their pact. To protect her family, Bonnie. They had a written letter of agreement, signed in blood. No one knew. The letter had gone missing, along with other letters and personal papers of hers after her trial by the council. And if Mason knew about her, then he must know the location of the letters.

Stefan came to stand by his older sibling, whom had recuperated and was glaring at Lockwood. "Ah. Hello... ?" "Stefan." "Stefan. I was just finishing up an interesting rapport with your brother. You gentlemen have an exciting evening." Bowing slightly, he went to join Carol and Elizabeth.

"Damon. What was that ?" inquired Stefan. "I'll tell you what that was, my friend. We just got our asses handed to us.' They had to find those papers. Tonight ! "We have a problem."

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. :o)**


End file.
